


Happily Trapped

by Nakurali



Series: It can work [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Au - Veil is a gateway, F/M, Gen, Girl Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali
Summary: Hermione pursued the Black haired Marauder between her fourth and fifth year. The romance quickly ended before it could begin, when said man fell through the Veil. The war raged on, and the trio came out victorious. Ten years later, after her divorce from Ron a little more than a year ago, she had launched herself into researching the Veil and thoughts of the black-haired marauder that fell through it. The Veil pulls herself and two others into a world similar to their own, but different in many ways. While trying to figure out what to do, Hermione is confronted with the thing she both wanted more then anything and she afraid getting.This started out as the Sequel to my ‘Advice, it can work’ story, kind of got away from me. enjoy!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: It can work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140908
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. The Unexpected Trio

Hermione stared at the Veil that had taken Sirius ten years prior. After her divorce from Ron a little more than a year ago, she had launched herself into researching the Veil and thoughts of the black-haired marauder that fell through it. Without her parents, their memories unrecoverable, she only had Harry left as a close friend. She had been drifting away from the other Weasleys as her marriage to the youngest son began to fall apart. She stopped attending Sunday dinners, when Mrs. Weasley dropped one too many hints that the issue was her career and not Ron’s lack thereof. Hermione knew the truth, there wasn’t any passion; not like her brief time with Sirius Black. On more than one occasion she found herself fantasizing about the past while with her husband. She sighed, not thinking for the first time, that she should not have married Ron in the first place. Harry had taken her side and quickly followed her example and stopped going to the dinners as well. Ginny continued to attend, putting a greater strain on their friendships, but giving Hermione her ultimate support. Harry and Ginny had given it an honest go, but like Hermione and Ron, they didn’t fit the way they did before the end of the war. 

After her divorce and falling out with the Weasleys, it had taken her less than a month to receive permission from Kingsley to study the Veil independently, taking a break from her work with the Minister of Magic. He wanted her to take a vacation, but this was as close as he was going to get. She crossed her arms, smiling lightly at the thought of her superior. He had encouraged her since she graduated to work on what she wanted, and learn as much as she could, to prepare for the future. Kingsley was training her to take over for him one day. She let her mind fall away from thoughts of her friend and focused back on the Veil.

There was little to no information on the strange arch, many assumed to lead into the afterlife. She scoffed at the thought. Almost everything she could find was full of assumptions and at best educated guesses. The  Unspeakables were less than accommodating to her sudden intrusion into the Department of Mysteries. The first few weeks were spent in unorganized storage rooms, filled with everything from mere thoughts of Unspeakables, to experiments and rituals done centuries ago. She sighed, chuckled slightly, and shook her head. They had underestimated her and her stubbornness. She smiled.

“Never stand between Hermione Granger and what she wants to achieve.” Ginny had laughed over a butterbeer, when she had told her about the  Unspeakables and their ridiculous treatment of her inquiries. Harry had that sad look in his eyes as she told him what she was trying to do. He had given up on ever seeing the family lost to him. He didn’t want to hope, just encase she didn’t succeed. That did not stop him from encouraging her and offering up 12  Grimmauld Place as a resource. She took him up on it, after Ron had appeared drunk at their old Flat for the fifth time. He had agreed to move back in with his parents while everything was finalized. Hermione got the Flat while Ron received a large portion of her Vault. She moved into  Grimmauld with Harry and Ginny, much to the younger girl’s pleasure. After the mutual break up between Harry and Ginny, the two continued to live together without issue. Ginny was gone most of the time, touring with her Quidditch team. Harry had spent a large amount of gold and time turning the old house into a place where he could remember his almost family, Sirius Black, and be comfortable. He wanted to play one last prank on the Black Matriarch by turning the House of Black and their home into the exact thing she hated. He restored the Black Family Tapestry and all those who were burned off of it, with the help of Hermione’s search in the libraries of Malfoy, Lestrange, and Black.

While the entirety of the Lestrange estate was award to Neville as reparations from the two wars. He immediately gave it to Hermione, library, property, Vaults, and all; since he did not want to deal with the dark family’s belongings and knew she would use it to help and rebuild their broken world. The library was instantly added to the Black library, doubling it in size. Many of the Dark objects were destroyed or given over to the Department of Mysteries for study. Hermione kept more of the interesting pieces and sought the secrets they held. She became the leading expert on Dark Objects and their creation. She still kept a good many books and objects in stasis in her illegally extended bag. Hermione shook her head; Malfoy had allowed her into his home more than once during many of her research endeavors. When she could not find what she sought in her own growing library. Draco and her had developed a sort of friendship, or at least understanding; she would not have been able to assist Harry without his help and support. 

Draco had been correct when one night while lost in his library, “Granger, if things had been different, we could have changed the world. Too smart for our own good, the both of us.” They had laughed about it, but it quickly led into the secrets of their crushes on each other at school, a few too many drinks, and a long discussion on doing everything they could, to prevent another war fought by children. Hermione returned to the Death room and touched the beaded pouch she always carried with her, a year supple of both muggle and magical money, camping supplies, two extra wands, food for three months for four and much more. She would never be unprepared again. 

_ If only things had been different. _ She listened to the soft calling voices of the Veil, smiling at the thought of the pureblood who, just like them, was a child soldier. She had started hearing the calling of the Dead after returning to the Death room when the war ended. She wanted to see it one last time, in hopes that the sight would allow her to move on from Sirius Black and his memories. No one knew the brief moments they shared in  Grimmauld . Moments of temptation and giving into it. It had worked for a time, but eventually she always found her way back to those stolen moments, and whispers of a promised future that ended with the Veil.

Draco never dismissed her need to be prepared, once he noticed the beaded bag always on her person, or within easy reach. He would be a great friend in the future; she gave herself a mental reminder to set up another lunch meeting to run through the results of tonight. He had brewed the potion they were be using, as well as double checked the ritual. He had been invaluable to her during this time in her life. He had wanted to attend and assist where he could, still feeling responsible for many of the deaths from the War, but Hermione wanted it to just be her and Harry. 

After a year of research, and her own experimentation with Draco’s help, she was certain she had found a ritual, which would at least prove whether or not Sirius was actually dead. It involved using a Bond; Soul, Familial, Blood or possibly created. She, Ron, and Harry had used a blood ritual to bind themselves as siblings. They were and always would be, consider so by Magic. Such a bond might work for this particular ritual, but a True Bond, created by Magic itself, would work better. Hermione lamented The Death of Remus Lupin. His Pack Bond while extended to Harry due to his being a Cub of a member, would be stronger with the actual Alpha still around. She wondered for a moment if she would have joined the Pack as well, once they had bound themselves to each other. 

“Look who I found.” Harry entered the room with a light step he had perfected as an  auror , Draco following behind him, head held high, daring her to demand he leave. “I thought it was just going to be me and you?” Harry pulled her into a tight hug. He had opened up more to physical affection during the years after the war. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had made it one of their goals to help him get more comfortable with affection after his abusive childhood. He stepped back, looking around at the runes etched in a half circle on the side of the arch where they stood. 

“It was...” She eyed Draco curiously. She knew he had been deeply interested in the possible resurrection of the Heir to Black. While Harry inherited all of the Black estate, Draco received the title. There had been an issue with the claims on both parts, neither man cared either way. Hermione ended up being a large part of the decision to split it the way it was. They had both agreed to give the Black money over to a charity set up by her to help both creatures like Werewolves to find jobs and change society’s view of them as well as supply  muggleborns with resources to better help then integrate into the magical world. Draco wanted to put as much distance between the Dark Mark on his arm, and himself. His mother merely nodded when he asked for her opinion. Narcissa had wanted to save her son, and she did. At this point she was perfectly happy letting him do as he wished to redeem their family name. Harry wanted to do anything for the only friend to stand by him since they had met. She had always done everything to help him and never took anyone else’s side. During the Goblet of  Fire, she was the first to believe him and the most passionate in his defense. Sixth year had been rough for all of them, but he never held it against her, because when it can down to it, she was there at his back.

“Well, I don’t mind...” Harry eyed the blond male standing straight and a bit uncomfortable at the door. They exchanged slight head nods before turning to Hermione. Harry did not have the relationship foundation that Draco and herself had developed over their time working together on charity and rebuilding and eventually the Veil.

“Fine.” She shook her head;  _ three focuses of power would be better than two. _ She gestured for them to move into the half circle. Quietly they stood where she told them; Harry front and center; Draco off to left side; Hermione off to the right. She quickly changed a few rune locations to accommodate the third member to their ritual. She had played with the idea of asking Ginny to assist in the attempt to pull from Sirius from the Veil. In the end she decided it would be better for just herself and Harry, since they shared a Bond that would protect them. The two were exactly three feet behind Harry, standing exactly six inches from the rune line she had drawn. Draco frowned eyeing the runes. Having seen her research he knew what each meant and why it was there; he also knew that they were drawn in blood. Harry’s blood if he had to venture a guess. He eyed her, as she spoke to Harry of the ritual. Draco straightened out when she turned her no nonsense eyes on him. She was in bossy Hermione mode. There would be no changing her mind in any way now. “And you,” She pointed at the Slytherin with authority, “Stay in that spot, do NOT leave the runes, and no matter what happens keep your mouth shut.” He nodded as Harry tried to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“Just get on with it, Granger.” He crossed his arms, eyeing the arch with distaste. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be standing in a rune circle about to perform an illegal ritual to raise a dead Sirius Black, with two members of the Golden Trio, he would have happily laughed in their face. 

“Ready Harry? Remember do not move, or speak. I am the Caster, you are the Bound, and we are all the focus points If you move there is a good chance you will get hurt, or worse...” She smiled  ina teasing way, despite the gravity of the situation. “... Expelled .” Her voice was clear and the two men nodded, giving each other side knowing looks. She scowled, before laughing lightly, and beginning the ritual. 

Draco watched with fascination as she put the words from her research into practice. If her theory is correct and Sirius was really in some sort of limbo, this would call to him and drag him back using the bond between him and his Godson. There were several Bonds between the two men. Sirius was a bond brother to James, as well as a blood relative. Second cousins to Harry, if he remembered the Black family tree properly. Harry grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black was sister to Sirius grandfather Pollux Black. With those two Bonds, the ritual should work well, but with the Pack Bond thrown in. There was little chance of failure. He swallowed, assuming there were no issues with the ritual Hermione constructed using several older ceremonies from ages before. He glanced at her, her eyes were closed, and she was chanting in several languages sort of splashed together. The rituals she was drawing from had been in a few dead languages, and strange symbols that had not been heard since before Merlin’s time. Druids were involved in some of it. Magic was more about intent then actually phrasing and words, as long as she was certain of what she wanted, Magic could give it. He took a deep breath looking at the Veil, he had one more thought before the Veil began to whip toward them sending wind into the room and blinding him with light.

_ If anyone could do it, it’d be Hermione Granger _

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione blinked awake to the voices of Draco and Harry arguing in hushed voices. The Death room was dark, and all signs of their ritual were gone. She groaned as she sat up, drawing the attention of the bickering duo. 

“Hermione!” Harry was by her side in a second, helping her sit up slowly, worry etched into his face. Draco looked away from the affection of years of friendship, and focused on the arch. It was glowing lightly, runes appearing and disappearing as the light continued getting dimmer and dimmer. Harry had Hermione on her feet, heavily suggesting they take her to St.  Mungos . She scowled at him, catching only a glance of the mostly faded runes before it stopped. She frowned, brows tight together, thinking. A quick glance around revealed that Sirius Black was not in the room. So, the best case didn’t happen. She glanced at the ground to check out the runes she had placed on the floor, frowning when she saw they were gone. Growling, ready to scream at whoever erased her hard worked, when Draco sarcastically spoke.

“You will get wrinkles making that face.” He took a step back as she lunged for him, Harry was laughing. “We didn’t touch anything Granger! It was like this when we woke up!” He tensed, remembering the punch to his face, given to him by the  Muggleborn . She scoffed, and with a glare returned to looking at the room. The runes had several fail safes build in, for a large number of situations, but there would be evidence of what tripped them. Nothing should have cause them to completely disappear. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook, flipping through small neatly written notes.

“This doesn’t make sense.” She shut the muggle college ruled and turned to Harry. “Stand still.” She marched up to him and muttered a quick spell. Nothing happened. Hermione tensed and tried again. This time a faint glowing string like light connected them together. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. They were all magically exhausted, which could explain the weak reaction to her spell. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the arch. Another string should have appeared connecting him to Ron. According to the spell, only she was the only bond Harry had, which wasn’t correct. He had a familial Bond with Teddy as well. Not didn’t even take into account other type of bonds that was be very faint but still present. This was very disconcerting. 

If the ritual had worked, the bond for Sirius, if he lived, should have become solid. She bit lip, not wanting to tell him, it had all been for nothing. Nothing had worked as she had predicted, so until she could sit down and analysis the changes in Harry’s Bonds and the Veil, she had couldn’t draw to any certain conclusions. She felt the frustration of not knowing edging into her control. This drive was what gave her to will power to not only care for Harry but make sure that they were prepared. Her need to know was the fluid in many of her endeavors. 

“Hermione...” Harry’s voice was filled with worry. “Let’s go home.” She let her shoulders fall in defeat, maybe she had gotten something wrong. She locked eyes with Draco, he knew what the one string meant. Sighing, the trio headed out of the Death room and into the rest of the Ministry of Magic. She let Harry lead her as she let her mind wondered, how could only her Bond with him be there. Did something happen to Ron while they were down there? Had she unintentional severed the Sibling Bond between Harry and Ron? Questions flew through her mind without a single answer to accompany them. 

“Shit.” Harry stopped, when Draco spoke. He and Hermione glanced at Draco, staring eyes wide at a department bulletin of some sort stuck to the wall. Harry was more surprised than her, having only heard Draco curse a few times. She recovered faster and took a closer look at the bulletin. It was an informational poster for Death Eater Trials. She gasped and glanced at Draco who was still staring at the paper with a strange mix of panic and fascination. 

“March 21...” Harry gasped as Draco spoke, it had been November. Hermione saw where he was reading and took a startled quick step back. “1982...” All three looked at each other and cursed.

Harry was the first to recover and paced up and down the small corridor where they had stopped. Hermione was still gazing at the poster in disbelieve. Draco, he was reading the words, trying to figure out who exactly was on trial. The usual names were present, then he began to wonder why the trials were taking so long. From what he remembered, they finished less than two months after the fall of the Dark Lord. Crouch had pushed through the Death Eaters, many not even getting real trials, if they were given trials at all. The pressure from the public to return things to normal, allowed him to take the law into his own hands and have a one-way door to Azkaban for anyone who MIGHT be affiliated with the Dark Lord, but unable to buy their way out. There were a few later ones as they caught the remaining Death Eaters, but not this many. He tugged his long sleeve down more, suddenly afraid of someone seeing the covered mark more than ever. He had been working on a way to remove the twisted brand forced upon him in retaliation for his father’s failure. Harry noticing his movement smiled touching Draco’s shoulder in reassurance. No one was taking him to Azkaban. 

“We travel... in... HOW?!” Hermione’s voice rose to a high pitch, causing Draco to cover his ears.

“Stop shrieking you harpy!” Harry step away from Draco as Hermione whipped around, glared took a breath, and then sighed.

“We can’t be seen.” She opened her beaded bag and began to rummage for something. Harry and Draco stood quietly, waiting for her to find it.

“Do you think...” Harry ran his hand through his hair slowly, face pinched in thought and hope. “Sirius ended up here? In... Time, I mean... Like us?” Draco’s mouth opened then closed, only to open again, still no word came out. Was the arch some kind of portal through time? Draco swiftly looked at Hermione who had a coin in her hand. A DA coin if he wasn’t mistaken. 

“GOT IT!” She was smiling so big, neither boy wished to interrupt her thoughts with their own questions. “Hold on to this.” They each pinched the coin between their thumb and pointer finger. 

“Could you have picked a smaller item?” Draco’s sarcastic drawl filled the air. Hermione huffed, and Harry fought a smile.

“I wasn’t planning on needed to take people with me.” She pulled her wand and with a well-placed tap they felt the tell signs of a Portkey. Draco released the coin as soon as possible and glared at her. Harry sat with his head between his knees, still unused to Portkey travel. Hermione put the coin back in the bag and pulled out a number of small bundles. With the men standing off to the side, she started setting up a tent. Harry looked up briefly and chuckled. He had never teased her about that bag, but now, knowing how helpful it was, he laughed. He had given her a sizable portion of the Potter Vaults to stash in the seemingly endless bag that never left her sight. 

With Hermione systematically setting up their wards and temporary home, the two men took in their surroundings. It was a forest; Harry suddenly knew it to be the Forest of Dean. He groaned, having hoped to never see this place again. The memory of the Horcrux hunt still in his  nightmares, years later. Hermione pushed the two into the tent so she could finish up with the wards. Inside was a small living space with a fireplace, couches, and a table. There were three doors leaving out the space and an archway leading into a kitchen. Draco quietly opened each door then shut them again. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. They had a wizard’s tent this time around. Harry smiled, glad for a bit of comfort. 

“We are in 1982.” Hermione spoke as she entered the space, wand slipping into the holder on her forearm. “We need to find a way back.” Harry watched her walk the length of the room and sit tense on a couch, before pulling out a few books and her notebook from the beaded bag. “I can’t figure out why the ritual brought us here.”

“Could it have pulled us to Sirius, instead of him coming to us?” There was a naïve softness to his voice. No matter what he claimed, Harry always held out some small hope that Sirius would be returned to him. Draco tried to hide his frown behind his hand and failed. Harry looked down, shoulders sagging defeated.

“It’s possible...” Hermione added cautiously, glaring at Draco, daring him to argue with her. Harry looked up at her, eyes filled with a child’s hope. Hope for the family he had lost. If Sirius was here, they could try to find him. His mind was suddenly running a hundred miles an hour. “However, it’s very unlikely.” Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry. “But it cannot be discounted. At this point, any answer is possible.”

“Including, Granger wanting you all to herself.” Draco added smirking.

“Don’t be absurd.” Hermione shook her head. “Ignore him Harry, the trip probably scrambled what brains he did have.”

“These brains helped you created that little ritual.” 

“And look where that led.”

“In a position to change history.”

“Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time.” Hermione glared at him. “Maybe you were finally tired of coming up second fiddle, to yours truly.” She gestured at herself, a wicked smile on her face. Harry watched them bicker back and forth, surprised at the lighthearted way they spoke to each other. 

“Do you two do this often?” He was smiling, shaking his head at the room, trying to forget the possibility of seeing Sirius again. 

“Only recently. She finally took her head out of her  arse and accepted my skills matched none other.” They both started laughing. Harry shook his head, the smile on his face softening.

“What do we do?” 

Hermione nodded and turned back to her notes. Her thoughts took the form of her words as she explained the ritual, and what exactly it was supposed to do. The first step was to identify a Bond connecting the Bound, Harry, to someone who had fallen through the Veil. The Second was to reestablish that Bond, reinforcing it in preparation to pull. The final step should have yanked Sirius from the Veil or from where ever he happened to be. She had hope that at least the Bond would reinforce itself, telling them for certain whether or not Sirius was indeed alive. The three grew quiet, each thinking.

Draco wondered at the chances of the three of them finding their way to this point together. He wasn’t even supposed to be there. He had wanted to help Hermione as much as he could, still remembering the bloodstained floor of the manor he still called home. He wanted to burn the whole thing down and start anew. It was what he planned when his mother passed. She loved that house, even with its bad memories. If he could help Hermione bring back Sirius for Harry; he  hoped it would help him atone for his sins committed toward the two. 

Harry was lost in thought about Sirius. He had such a short amount of time with his Godfather. He had spent the last five years with Hermione finding every way possible to connect with the man he thought to be dead. They went as far as to become Animagus. He glanced at Hermione, still shuffling through her notes, and had to push down that small bit of jealously. She had taken on a canine form, while he was avian. From what she could figure out she was a white  cadejo , a traveler's protector on journeys. She looked like a large white dog with hooves to him. He was a large barn owl. Hermione was certain there was more to his form then just a barn owl. He was too big and his coloring was wrong. Harry waved her off, content knowing he was able to achieve the form. He slowly let out a breath, the feeling of jealousy passed quickly and was replaced with an explosion of appreciation. Hermione never had to stand with him. She had proven time and time again that he would always be a priority for her. 

She was his family, and always would be. Ron while family, had his own flesh and blood in the other Weasleys. With Hermione’s parents without the memory of her, she had only him and he her. Magic allowed him to add her and Ron to his family’s line of magic. Her hair had darkened after the ritual and Ron’s blue eyes took on a bit of a green shade. Hermione had told him that the sibling ritual made her a Potter, but because she was  muggleborn and thus didn’t have a magic line established enough to bond with, he could not be a Granger. Regardless if they did the ritual with her at the center or not. Ron could perform the ritual and bind them to the Weasley line, but they had never seen the need. Joined through Harry Potter was how Hermione and Ron’s bond should be. She had shown him her signature using her wand and her full name now listed her as Hermione Jean Granger Potter. Harry had felt such joy at seeing his family name letting anyone know bothered to looked that Hermione was his sister in all but blood. 

Hermione stared at her notes, knowing that there was nothing there that would help them. She didn’t have access to the libraries of three of the oldest families, and doubted that could be remedied. That meant she had to make do with what she had brought with her. This was her fault for not putting the ritual through more tests. She stopped that train of thought and looked up at the two unwitting travelers with her. Draco was in a set of black robes with green lining, always the Slytherin. Harry was in a pair of muggle jeans and a loose-fitting jumper. She was wearing a light blue set of robes, that were a little worn. She had planned on replacing them in a few months; underneath was a loose-fitting tank and jean shorts.

“We need information.” Draco’s voice cut though the silence. “I know we have a general idea of where and when we are, but not really exactly what has happened.” Hermione nodded slowly looking at Harry. 

She started putting her belonging back into her bag, "“We have to remain as inconspicuous as possible.” She looked at the two boys. “Which means I will enter the magical world and you two can check out the muggle.”

“Why do I have to enter the muggle world?” Draco’s voice had a tone of the spoiled child he had grown up as.

“Because, you look like a Malfoy...” She glanced quickly at his forearm. “Actually, you’d best stay here...If anyone sees...” He cut her off.

“I get it. Death Eater is bad.” Silently he walked into one of the rooms, claiming it for himself.

“That could have gone better.” Hermione spoke softly hoping Draco wouldn’t hear her.

“Could have gone worse.” Harry patted her on the back, “He’ll get over it.”


	2. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn more about where they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four chapters completed and am going back to do edits and such before posting. I wont be posting on a schedule. I loved this chapter.

“Let’s go. There’s no time like the present.” Hermione penned a note to Draco, removing her robes, and followed Harry out of the tent, where he was admiring her wards. “Didn’t know it was possible... but you’ve gotten better.” She shrugged at his compliment secretly preening inside. She had never been able to let go of the rush of pleasure she got from receiving praise. Since she was a child, the compliments given to her by adults around her was the most positive interactions she had with other people. Children often teased and bullied her. Things had changed for her, but the automatic joy did not diminish in the slightest. 

They chatted softly about nothing in particular before  aparating to the last place they remembered a town. It was almost exactly as it had been when they tried to steal food while on the run. A short walk later and they saw all of it, and nothing helpful. Hermione had been making notes in her head of all the places with food or other things they might need while staying in the tent. Harry took notice of the people in the town, and the way they kept glancing at him and his companion. They would have to be careful how often they came to this town, and what they did while there. He let his eyes settle on Hermione, determined to keep her safe. They needed a story if they wanted to interact with this time and the people in it.

“Guess I’ll have to head into the wizarding world tomorrow.” Harry nodded and they started back toward their campsite, silently lost in their own thoughts. Draco was sitting on the couch; arms crossed and face tight. Hermione gave Harry some of the food from the bag, knowing he was the better cook, and walked over to join Draco.

Harry placed what he needed on the counter, and the rest in the cabinet under a permanent cooling charm. He smiled to himself thinking of the cooling charm Ginny had cast in the library at  Grimmauld for whatever reason. No matter what anyone tried the charm could not be lifted. Ginny joked that Hermione probably wanted it to stay for old times' sake and thus undermined all the attempts to remove it. Hermione denied her claims with a small smile. Everyone got used to placing personal warming charms on themselves when in the space. 

“I’m useless.” Draco voiced his concern quietly, once Harry was out of ear shot. Hermione sat on the couch, trying to decide what she should say. They weren’t as close as Harry and her, but she had developed a trust with the pureblood somewhere along the way to saving Sirius.

“You could help Harry with dinner?” She offered, humor lacing her voice. He let out the loudest groan of disgust she had ever heard.

“Please Granger, be serious.” Draco drawled out, impatience coating his voice. “What can I possibly do in this situation?” If he was truly asking or being rhetorical, she didn’t know.

“Support me while I attempt to figure out what in the name of Merlin went wrong.” She smiled a twinkle in her eye. “Keep Harry from getting himself killed.” She threw her arm around his shoulders, having become comfortable with showing physical support after the drunken night of confessions. “Do that, and I will want for nothing else.” Draco knocked her arm off and glared at the wild haired woman sitting beside him with a good-natured smile. “We are trapped here together, let’s try to happy it’s not with someone truly useless like Ron.” She added the gest at the end to make herself feel better, Ron had his purpose, but she’d rather be stuck in time with  Voldy at this moment. 

“Better than the Weasel? Merlin, what a challenge.” They laughed together and started planning tomorrow. She would go to Diagon alley and find whatever information she could about the state of the time they found themselves, while Harry and Draco stayed at camp, out of the way, and looked over her notes. Maybe she had missed something. They both jumped in surprise when Harry announced dinner was ready. They ate the chicken, broccoli, and potatoes in silence before retiring to bed. Harry and Hermione taking one room, and Draco taking the other. Their time on the run had allowed the Golden Trio a certain comfort with each other. Draco didn’t mind, pleased to have his own space and bed.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione walked briskly through Diagon alley heading nowhere in particular, keeping her eyes focused on everything but the people around her. She was looking for any indication about the time they found themselves. She smiled lightly as she passed shops that had been closed during her time after being destroyed by Death Eaters and their followers. She was pleased to note that the damage to this part of the world was minimal this time around. She wandered passed a few shops, checking the signs and small notices posted at each door. She was surprised to see  Aurors standing around, watching the alley with a sharp eye, clearly looking for someone, or something. She jumped when one walked up to her. 

“Where are you headed today Miss?” She did not recognize him from her time, so he either retired or died before her time at the Ministry. His partner was a woman who rolled her eyes, clearly knowing something she didn’t. 

“I am meeting a friend and decided to look around till he arrived.” She kept her voice neutral and light, not wanting to draw any suspicion, but wanting to get away as fast as possible. “Did you need something?” The Auror frowned, giving her a thoughtful look. 

“Where are you meeting this friend?” He smiled again after a moment. Hermione suddenly wished she had brought one of the boys, even if they had to wear a disguise of some sort. Surely wigs weren’t that expensive and went undetectable with magic. She felt the tension settle in her shoulders causing her breath to catch. 

“Why?” The question left her mouth quietly, her heart racing pumping blood to her brain. The brain of a witch who survive a war, this shouldn’t be so difficult for her. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like some company while you wait.” He was trying to flirt she realized in annoyance. She felt her eye twitch.

“I really ought to be going.” It took everything in her power to not glare at man. His partner started laughing as she turned sharply on her heel and stopped having come face to face with the Daily Prophet. 

_ The-Girl-Who-Lived!  _

_ Where is Dorea Lily Potter Now?!  _

__

_ The fall of He Who Must Not Be Named has given the Wizarding world relief from the daily terror of his Death Eaters. We all know who we have to thank for his defeat; the child of Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter, Dorea Potter. What we are all wondering now is, where is she? After the mystery surrounding the death of Sirius Orion Black, the Godfather of Miss Potter, at the hands of Peter Pettigrew  _ (See  pgs 10-15) _ the guardianship of the child fell to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The claims that Mister Black was secret keeper to the Potter’s family home remains merely speculation as his death stalled the investigation according to the latest statement released by the Minister of Magic, Bartemius Crouch Sr.  _ (Bio  pgs 3-4)

_ There were many well-meaning families hoping for the chance to raise the child hero. However, as far as anyone can tell Headmaster Dumbledore has hidden the now three-year-old toddler from the Wizarding world. This had not stopped those same well-meaning families from petitioning the Wizengamot for guardianship of the young heiress. _

_...  _

Hermione stopped reading and bought the paper; walking as fast from the Alley as she could without drawing too much suspicion. Things just got complicated. 

The trip back to the temporary home of Hermione, Harry, and Draco was as quick as she could make it without her travel gathering attention. Harry was sitting on the couch read one of the books she had left, while Draco was nowhere to be seen. She barely had time to enter before Harry put the book down and started bombarding her with questions. Hermione ignored him and instead pulled out the Prophet and tossed it on to the table, before beginning to pace the room, her agitation obvious. Harry watched her for a few moments before turning to the Prophet. Once he read the front-page headline, he snatched it up and was reading it as fast as possible. 

This was how Draco found them when he emerged from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, “Granger, I need clothes. I refuse to wear anything that had touched the Chosen One or his little... weasel... friend. What in the name of Merlin has you two in such a state?!” His annoyance changed to concern as Hermione let out a frustrated scream and continued her pacing mumbling to herself so quickly, he could make out nothing. Harry had sat back paper still clenched in his hands; his face unreadable. Draco frowned, eyes darting between the two, before settling on the paper, catching the headline. “The Girl Who Lived?” Hermione groaned, joining Harry on the couch eyes closed.

“What does this mean?” Harry looked at his friend now rubbing her head trying to ease the headache making an appearance. Draco was not helping the matter letting out a series of curses that would have made Sirius Black blush. 

“It means you twat that we aren’t in our past!” Draco answered, stalking into his room, Harry could only assume to put on the clothes he had just said he would never wear. Hemione had slowly accumulated about a three weeks' worth of clothes from her two best friends and set them up in the tent in her bag. Draco by chance had taken the room that Hermione had chosen for Ron, who happened to be the messiest of the three as well as the hardest sleeper. They had learned on the run that he could sleep through an explosion, and had the snore to prove it. Harry slept as small and as quietly as possible, a trait he developed while living with the Dursleys. Hermione spread out, but would rarely make noise. Both of them were light sleepers, and found Ron’s snore almost impossible to sleep through. Often times hanging out outside the tent while their tallest member had his well-earned sleep. With that in mind, she had decided he would have his own room. 

“What does he mean, not our past?” Harry’s uncertain voice pulled Hermione out of her self-induced panic attack. She locked eyes with one of her oldest friends and then at the paper locked in a death grip in his hands. She wanted to reassure him, wanted to tell him everything he wanted to know, and wanted to make sure he had nothing but happiness in his future. However, even as she wanted all of those things, one thought pressed forward in her mind, blocking out all others. Harry would not have Sirius Black back. Not even in this weird twist of fate that lost them to time and space. They could stop  Voldy early, they could make sure this Dorea Potter never had to endure anything Harry had to, but Sirius Black was dead. Here and now, then and there, Harry James Potter would never have his wish of seeing his Godfather again. Hermione felt the cold trail of tears before she even knew she had started crying.

She had spent so much time telling herself that she was doing this for Harry. That she wanted Sirius back for him, but now faced with the certainty she would never see him again, hurt more than knowing she would be letting him down. She had known that Sirius held a special place in her heart carved out that summer before fifth year. She had gotten a taste of him, despite his resolve to stay away from her and loved it. No one had made her feel more then she was but him. Not a bookworm, not a friend of Harry Potter, not an endless supply of knowledge; she was a woman, and he had known it, made her feel it. 

“He’s gone.” She sobbed even as Harry dropped the paper and pulled her into his arms whispering words of comfort. It would not be alright, she wanted to scream at him. Everything had happened because she had taken a chance to bring the Marauder back for Harry and for herself. They paid the price with their world. They never again would share their experiences with anyone who understood. Neville never cut off the snake’s head, Ginny never helped a friend get the guy, Ron would never be their sibling, it was likely she would never be born, and all her mind could focus on, there would never again be Sirius Black. 

“Granger, get it together. You’re embarrassing yourself.” The two people turned to respond in vastly different ways, but stopped at the sight of Draco Malfoy dressed in Ron’s old school clothes. Instead, they laughed, imagining him in reds and golds. “ Haha , laugh all you want, but this,” He gestured to the black slacks that were rolled up at the hem, and white button up, “was the only thing he had that was even worth keeping. Seriously Granger how can you live with yourself having chosen this tripe.” the laughing grew louder and the tension was broken at the expense of the only pureblood in the room, who if they had bothered to look at had a slight upturn of his lips and crinkles around his eyes. Hermione wiped the tears from laughing of her face, and Harry buried his face into his palms, trying to contain the mirth. 

“Draco, you are a gem.” Hermione’s laugh turned into a slight chuckle.

“Charmed.” He sat across from them, crossing his ankle over his knee. “So, what’s the plan? I’m sure you’ve already developed a minimum of three.” His voice was laced with a teasing tone, but underneath was as much uncertainty as Harry. Hermione settled on the couch again beside Harry and let out a calming controlled breath. She could do this. She could do it for herself, for Harry, for Draco, and for everyone who would again suffer if they did nothing.

“Depends, how do you two  feel about Horcrux hunting?” Draco took in a startled breath and his fingers tightened on his leg. “This does all hinge on what exactly this world has. Maybe  Voldy didn’t make any, maybe he made more.” Bone chilling thoughts floated between the three, basking their tent in a silence that no one wanted to break. Harry was already steeling himself to fight again. He would not allow another child to suffer what he did, if he could stop it.

“We need to find Dorea Potter.” Draco and Hermione both looked at Harry, having broken the silence. “I don’t know if Dumbledore placed her with the Dursleys or not...” He looked down, not wanting to see the look of pity in Draco’s eyes. The world knew at least some of his family situation. He had worked hard to make sure no other magical children were placed or grew up in homes where they could be mistreated. He focused mostly on  Muggleborns , but it quickly became apparent that children from magical families were just as abused. Riddle would not have even come into being if his mother hadn’t been raised in such a horrible way. 

“Harry... we aren’t in any position to raise a toddler...” Hermione’s voice was cautious. “I agree we should locate her, but taking her in would be impossible. I mean, we are living in a tent preparing to fight a war.”

“It’s not as dangerous as it was when we did it the first time. Most Death Eaters are imprisoned and  Voldy is in the woods somewhere.” They stared at each other, looking for signs of weakness. Hermione tensed, eyes narrowing. Draco recognized her ‘this isn’t going to go your way’ face. He had been on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion. Harry took a similar stance and the two had an argument solely with their expressions. When they reached some agreement Draco couldn’t  discern, they turned back to him.

“We’ll look for Dorea Potter, WHILE we also seek out information about this world’s Tom Riddle.” Harry nodded crossing his arms waiting for her to continue. “If she is in a bad situation, we will keep tabs on her until we are in a place to take her in. Harry, should work to renew the blood wards Lily placed, just like Petunia in our world.” Hermione eyed Harry, with a raised eyebrow,  waitinf to see if he argued with her. That is assuming of course this world’s Lily did.” She looked at Harry and when he nodded, she picked up the paper, determined to read it all. While it had not been the best source of information in their world, this one may be better. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione frowned at the book she had read for the hundredth time. After having decided that checking for possible Horcruxes and looking for the young Miss potter were their two main priorities, she had taken to researching. Harry took over all the cooking and cleaning, used to the chores from his youth. Draco did his best to support Hermione in her search for answers, but otherwise remained at a loss as to where his place was among two thirds of the Golden Trio. He had taken to watching them as they achieved their tasks. Hermione refused to let either boy touch her beaded bag, so the two men had to ask for anything they wanted from it. 

Harry had gone out to find as many Daily Prophets as he could. There weren’t public libraries in the wizarding world, so he was walking blind. Hermione had hope that he would still have access to Grimmauld, but was not willing to tell him that, just to make sure he did not go and check alone. Probably end up in Azkaban for merely being there, with the rate at which the Ministry was accusing people of being Death Eaters. 

“I still say we should open a vault.” Draco’s drawl interrupted the silence Hermione had been enjoying. They had been having this discussion off and on for the last week.

“We can’t. For the last time Draco, WE DON’T EXIST HERE.” Her voice rose in volume getting tired of having the same discussion over and over again. He was used to having the rules of their world to live by. They still had little knowledge about this here and now and she didn’t want to get involved more than they had to until they had more information. Hermione might be able to set up a vault because she was  muggleborn and thus had no ties to the current wizarding world. She however was unwilling to try, since she was uncertain what her magical sibling bond with Harry would mean. It would be just her luck for an  auror to descend upon her and demand to know how she was related to the recently deceased Potters. It would be especially hard to explain when if they looked to closely found that she was only related by way of illegal blood bonding ceremony, to a child of James and Lily that did not exist. 

“I found her!” Harry walked in sans anything that he was supposed to retrieve.

“Found Whom Pothead?” Draco had reassorted to name calling in his frustration of feeling useless. Harry didn’t seem to be bother a bit by the old names. He rather found the whole thing amusing and went out of his way to see how often he could get Draco to use them. Hermione gazed at him with accusatory eyes, having an idea of exactly who he found, but hoping she was not correct. 

“Now, ‘Mione, before you get angry.” He had started to defend himself, but she was already standing, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

“Harry James Potter, we agreed to wait until we had more information before running off and sticking our noses in TROUBLE!” Her voice went up at the end, causing Draco to move farther away in an attempt to avoid her wrath. Harry’s smile never  faltered , clearly pleased with whoever he had found and not caring that Hermione was not pleased. 

“She’s with the Dursleys, and I didn’t approach them. You should be proud of my restraint.” His voice danced in a singing sort of way that Draco knew would only anger her more.

“WE AGREED,” She started her face turning red, her hair cracking with restrained magic, causing it to stand up more than ever. Draco wondered if this was why it always looked like she had met the wrong end of a twister at school.

“No, you decided.” He crossed his arms, a strange painful look on his face. “I couldn’t stop thinking about a little girl with my eyes sleeping under the stairs.” Hermione completely deflated, her eyes softening so quickly that Draco could only watch their exchange in confusion.  _ Since when was Hermione so easy manipulated? Was this how he convinced her to run head long into trouble? _ Draco kept his thoughts to himself, and waited for the argument to resolve itself. He had never experienced a friendship like theirs. He saw actions through a lens of how can this benefit or harm himself. This act of helping and understanding simply because they cared about each other was something reserved for his mother alone.

“Harry, we don’t know if she’s being treated the same way you were. Maybe Petunia’s kind here...” Harry nodded and uncrossed his arms, eyes pleading with his friend.

“Okay, okay, stop with the puppy eyes. We’ll go check on Dorea first thing tomorrow. After Vernon goes to work.” Hermione waved off his attempt at a hug, and asked him if he actually got the Prophet or simply went rogue. He pulled several stacks of papers out of his pockets, having shrunk them after ‘borrowing’ them from the Prophet’s archive. Hermione had never been more thankful that Harry had never let his cloak out of his sight. She had tried to convince him to let her keep the family heirloom in her bag, but  he refused. 

The Prophets didn’t tell them much more than they had already  known . The war had not been going well for the side of light.  Voldy had infiltrated the Ministry and almost every other Magical institution. Hogwarts stayed out of his reach due to Dumbledore’s presence. Everyone knew that the only thing he feared was the Headmaster. When the Potter’s home was attacked Lily and James Potter died, while Dorea Potter survived. The information about the attack was as guarded as it was in their world. Crouch became Minister when the Death Eater attacks were at a high, they had been too bold and the magical community wanted hard lines drawn. That was the first difference between worlds, the next was Harry’s role being occupied with Dorea. All of the couples that had occurred in their world did here as well. The paper boasted wedding announcements for Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, Alice Brown and Frank Longbottom,  Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Bode, and many  many more. 

Hermione was never more thankful for pureblood tradition. It gave her all the information she needed about the different families. The Malfoys for example had announce the birth of their twin girls, Cassiopeia and Aurora. Draco had read the announcement several times before he allowed the information to settle in his mind. There was no Malfoy Heir here, with Lucius in Azkaban. Like Harry, Draco did not exist in this world. That was another thing the paper helped with an up-to-date list of every Death Eater sentenced to the seabound prison. This world had no mercy for the rich nor poor Death Eater. With Crouch at the helm there was no buying a way out. He had taken his time to  suss out the real supporters of Voldemort from the casual follower. That was why the trials were still going on, they were using a mix of interrogation and truth serum to make sure none escaped the net. 

Hermione worried greatly for Draco when they had finished reading. The mark on his arm while once just a blackened scar from Harry’s second defeat of Tom riddle, was now back and full. The color was dead, similar to Snape’s while  Voldy was floating without form. As someone with the mark, he would get a one-way trip to be dementor food. Him staying within the tent became more and more vital. They would have to tackle introducing each of them into the world later. She would be the easiest and Draco the hardest. She made a mental note to resume her research into the removal of the brand; it was looking more and more like the only way to protect him.

:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione walked around the block near where the Dursley’s lived with Harry next her, eyeing Pivet Dr. Hermione knew there was something there but every time she tried to move toward or look at the street beyond the sign, something pushed her to look away. She crossed her arms and paused at a nearby bus stop, irritated. Harry could enter the street without issue, but she couldn’t. It had to be wards of some sort, but she could not feel them. This meant she could not dismantle them easily if at all. Harry meanwhile was walking with a smile on his face, happy to be doing something other than reading and chores.

“You’ll have to go in alone.” Hermione sat down begrudgingly. “I’ll wait here, and remember you are just checking in! We can’t take in a toddler without a home of some sort.” Harry shrugged and walked toward his old family home with more skip in his step than she was comfortable with. She knew deep down that he was going to come out with a child. She just knew it. He would always make her life more trouble than anything else. How would they even care for a baby? Plus, the fact that technically it was kidnapping. Dumbledore had guardianship of her, and thus could place her wherever he wanted. There was little, if any protections for magical children. It was like the wizarding world was stuck in the dark ages. “A pen would be ten times easier than a quill. Stupid.”

She leaned her head back and watched the clouds floating by the morning sun turning the sky  its pretty blue. This whole thing ended up being more complicated than it should have been. All they had to do was pull Sirius out of the Veil or not. Why did trouble always have to find Harry. She looked up and watched a woman walking down the street a large bag swinging beside her. She looked familiar but Hermione couldn’t place the face. She looked around at the little park set behind the bus stop, trying to look as normal as possible, which was hard with her hair in any time and place. She took in a sharp breath when a large black dog emerged from the brush, head cocked to the side in question. She felt her heart pick up and her body tense as she sat up straighter. 

“Sirius?”

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Harry walked briskly toward the Dursley’s home with the intention of listening to Hermione. She had a point, a two roomed tent with three time and space travelers was no place for a three-year-old to grow up. However, it was better in every way to how he was actually raised. He tried to chant her words in his head as he approached the house, taking note that Vernon was certainly gone. The front window curtains were drawn open and Petunia was playing some kind of game with a young Dudley. He was never small, Harry knew, even when he was young. Dudley seemed to be having the best time of his life, throwing things and causing nothing but a mess. Petunia responded as if getting hit by him and his toys could not be matched. That was when she walked out, face so red Harry could tell from across the yard. 

Dorea said something and Petunia’s response was instant, suddenly there was yelling and the curtains were being drawn. Luckily Harry had looked away before she could see him. His heart in this throat, anger and fear causing his blood to race. Even after all this time, he was still afraid of his relatives, just a little. He took in an angry breath, but he wasn’t a child anymore. That fear could be pushed back and he could finally be there to do something for a child Potter. He strolled with purpose to the door and running his hand through his hair, trying to tame it, he knocked. He heard the sound of the door under the stairs slam shut followed by rushed steps to the door. Hermione’s words were lost in his anger and resolve. He would not be leaving his sister here.

“How may I...” Petunia opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of a carbon copy of her dead brother-in-law. Harry was thinner than James having never been given adequate food in his childhood. He had never fully recovered physically from his abusive childhood, his time on the run, and all the stress of having the whole world resting on his shoulders. He would never stand with the confidence his father had, because he didn’t know he was loved until he met Sirius Black when he was thirteen. Petunia let out a sound that reminded Harry of a scared animal, faced with a predator ready to eat them.

“Hello Petunia.” He let his anger coat his voice, letting her know just how he was feeling. Her wide eyes locked on his and she didn’t seem capable of movement. “I believe you have something that belongs with me.” His stepped into the house, forcing her back a few steps, and shutting the door. Her chest was rising and falling in panic, fear. She was feeling what he felt everyday living in their house before Hogwarts. 

“He said your kind couldn’t... couldn’t come here!” She screeched out face growing pale as her blood rushed to her limbs, readying to run. Not that she would be able to get far. “You’re DEAD!” She fell back as he continued closer to her step by step. With the thump of her fall, the door under the stairs opened and a pair of bright green eyes shining out peered at him. Dorea watch him advance on her aunt, unsure why someone would be here. Petunia jumped up when Dudley exited the living room wondering where his mother had gone. “Don’t hurt my baby.” She grabbed Dudley and pulled him into her chest, turning him away from Harry, who had become more annoyed than angry.

“Like you hurt my flesh and blood?” he kept his voice low, not wanting to upset the little girl he had come to retrieve. “How would Lily feel knowing how your hatred for her, bled onto her baby? An innocent baby. A baby she died protecting. Died like she would die for YOUR baby.” He stopped just before the little doorway Dorea was hiding in. “It would serve you right that I take him and keep him under the stairs, force him to cook and clean, never hold him. Letting him know every day how he was unwanted, unloved, a Freak.” His face was stone, none of the sadness, rage or contempt revealing itself, returning to him at the knowledge and sight of a child suffering as he suffered. “but I won’t. Because Petunia, I’m better than you. Like James was better, like... Lily was better...” his voice cracked saying her name. “They would have raised and loved your baby like he was their own.” Petunia turned red whether in rage or shame he didn’t care. 

He shook his head and kneeled peeking into the doorway seeing Dorea fully for the first time. She was small, as small as he was at her age; three years old. Her black hair was cropped short unevenly, like a knife had been taken to it rather than scissors. She was wearing a too big t-shirt that seemed a hand-me-down from Vernon, rather than Dudley. She was swimming in the top, he couldn’t even see her little legs, tucked against her chest. The collar on the shirt left her shoulder uncovered stopping halfway down her arm. Her bright green eyes that matched his own, gazing back at him both unsure and curious. He would make sure she had a big cake every birthday, and people around her who loved her unconditionally. She would not grow like he did; she would know that she was love.

“Hello sweetheart. I’m Harry Potter.” He put his hand between them palm up invitingly, a soft smile on his face. “I’m your big brother.” She lifted her head, trying to fight the joy that spread across her face, knowing that to some point she shouldn’t trust strangers. “I want to take you home with me.” He paused, unsure what to say, he was never good with words. He wanted to act not speak. “I’d like to take care of you.” He put his hand down, not sure how to proceed. “Only if you want.” She jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, crying out yeses and thank you-s, and pleases, between the sobs. He fought back his own tears, standing with her firmly, safe in his arms. Where as far as he was concerned, she would stay. He turned back to his aunt, who sat still, Dudley struggling to get free from her arms. He had no idea the danger Petunia thought they were in.

“She’s mine.” He gripped Dorea tightly waiting to see if Petunia would try to stop him. If she’d even show an ounce of worry for her niece. 

“Take her and never come back.” Petunia’s voice was clear, nothing but hatred in her eyes. Dudley finally broke free and ran back into the living room, intent to play with his toys. 

“I’ve fought the darkest of witches and Wizards, but I’ve never met anyone as evil as you.” He shifted her in his arms. “Goodbye Petunia. I hope Lily pities you when death comes.” He started for the door, holding Dorea tighter to his chest feeling more emotion than he knew what to do with. “I know James wont.” He exited the Dursley family home, deciding that he would burn it to the ground with the family inside, before he let them anywhere near Dorea again. She was holding his shirt tight, sniffling as she tried to burrow into his chest. “Don’t fret love, I got you. I’ve always got you.” He let his own tears stream down his face without noise. He had dreamed, wished, hoped that someone would save him, take him away from his relatives, but he had to save himself. Dorea Lily Potter, he made her dreams come true and he knew his parents would be proud. With a smile, he walked with ease toward Hermione, preparing himself to fight against the world. No one would take her away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry giving Petunia a dressing down was so satisfying to write!


	3. Gringotts

Hermione stared at the black dog with an intensity she reserved for a puzzle that she could not figure out. It certainly looked like Sirius, but he was dead. The large dog was dirty and his fur matted. He reminded her a bit of the Shrieking Shack Sirius. She pulled a bit of sliced meat from her beaded bag, tossing the first slice at the pup’s face. He caught it easily enough and looked at her patiently, clearly demanding more.

“What a bossy thing you are.” She spoke to him tossing a few more slices slowly moving closer, to the brush where he looked ready to run for it. She finished the food and locked eyes with the creature, wondering if he would change into a man, she had spent years dreaming of. It’d be like a fairytale. She smiled at the thought of what Sirius would say if she told him he was her Prince Charming. It was a thought that if she ever did see him again, would not leave her lips. She did not need Sirius knowing that she thought of him as often as she did. The dog took a small step toward her only to bolted when Harry cleared his throat looking guilty. She turned to him so fast her neck cracked. In his arms was a small child in a shirt far too large for her.

“Dorea, love, this is Hermione.” Dorea turned her head enough to look at Hermione with one eye, the other still lost in his shirt. Her tiny fists holding on to his shirt like this was all a joke and she would have to go back to the situation, Harry took her from. “Can you say hello?” Harry tried again, feeling her begin to shake a little. If she was treated anything like he was, this was probably more physical contact than she had had since she moved in with the Dursley’s. It had bothered him immensely at first, but eventually he got used to it. He just came to think of touching as something that just wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Hello, Hermany.” She gasped and turned her face back into Harry shirt, clearly afraid Hermione would be upset. Hermione wanted to yell at Harry for taking the child when they weren’t prepared to care for her. But looking at the girl afraid she’d be in trouble for pronouncing her name wrong, cause the fight to leave her. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers slowly through the girl’s badly cropped hair.

“It’s alright, why don’t you call me Hime. That's easier to say.” Dorea sniffled, before looking at her again with one eye only. Her face was still covered in tears and snot.

“Hime.” Hermione’s whole face lit up as she praised the little bundle in Harry’s arms. She couldn’t give enough words of encouragement to satisfy the sheer amount of joy she felt when Dorea said her name. She wondered if it was due to the bond she shared with Harry or something else. The immediate attachment she felt could not be completed without influence from something else. Hermione for the first time in her life, was not going to question it. She wanted to love Dorea Potter, just as much as she loved Harry Potter and nothing would stop her. She had forgotten about the dog that she had fed the moment the two Potters returned to her. She and Harry walked with purposed to the closest  apparation point. From there they took the newest member of their family home to a tent, where Draco was laying around bored.

“You brought a baby back.” Harry ignored the clearly upset Draco and left Hermione to deal with him, while he got Dorea something to eat. 

“She’s a toddler Draco, hardly a baby in arms.” Hermione answered his sarcasm with her own, not taking him seriously in the slightest. She had removed her jacket and was about to sit on the couch, feeling drained from the day. The wards around the Dursley’s street were nothing to sneeze at. 

“Don’t take that tone with me Granger, I thought we agreed to leave her, until we had a suitable place to take her. Last I check we are still in a tent.” He had crossed his arm after gesturing around him like she couldn’t see that, yes, indeed, they were living in a tent. Hermione frowned giving him a don’t question me look. 

“She needed to be removed from that awful place now. We’ll figure out the rest later.” Hermione waved off the pureblood’s concern. This conversation was over. 

“Fine, but she’s not sharing my room.” Draco huffed like a child himself, turning to look at the tiny copy of Harry. If he didn’t know who she was, he would have assumed she was Harry’s daughter. Her black hair was wild like his and her green eyes glanced at him with curiosity every once in a while, trying to be secretive about it, and failing.  _ As secret as a hippogriff in a coffee shop. _ He snorted to himself,  _ Bloody Gryffindor.  _ There was little doubt in his mind where she would end up once at Hogwarts.

“She’s a Potter, obviously she is staying with us.” Harry added to the conversation once he had Dorea eating a sandwich at the table, and some juice settled close by if she got thirsty. She had not said a word more since they had left  Pivet Dr. Hermione worried that she was in shock and wouldn’t speak for some time. Harry didn’t seem worried at all, watching her eat and drink the juice he had set out for her. She was slowly making her way through the food, as if she was uncertain it was really just for her. Her shoulders were hunched like she was afraid it’d be taken away. Even on the chair Harry had transfigured so she could sit comfortably at the table, she looked very small and fearful. She had been happy to go anywhere that was not her Aunt Petunia’s house, however she did not want to get her hopes up that this new place would be better or permanent. 

“That reminds me. Potter, do you know if you were a recognized Potter or not?” Draco was leaning against the wall closest to his room his head pressing into it. Hermione narrowed her eyes, not really understanding what he was getting at, and knowing it was something they both should have known about. Harry looked from Draco and back to Dorea, thoughtfully, before checking Hermione was as lost as him.

“I don’t know what that means... I’m a Potter.” Draco let out a long dramatic sigh that caused both Hermione and Harry to roll their eyes. 

“I’m hardly surprised Granger doesn’t know, but I’m ashamed to called you even a Half blood.” He made a show of leaving the wall and plopping unceremoniously on the seats across from Hermione. “When little wizards and witches hit the tender age of five, mothers and fathers acknowledge their little bundles of love as a part of their house.” Draco sat forward at the sight of Hermione scrunching up her nose in disgust, always one to find fault in Pureblood tradition. “It’s when a person gets added to things like the Black Tapestry.”

“I was barely two when I was taken to the Dursleys...” Harry’s way of answering, since he really didn’t know. “Why? Does it matter? I’ve never had anyone tell me I’m NOT a Potter.” Draco rolled his eyes, smilingly smugly at Hermione, reminding her of a cat that caught the canary. She made a mental note to check if Crookshanks was still in Diagon Alley, and if so retrieve him. Her familiar had died several years after the battle of Hogwarts and she missed him terribly. She would not feel well if he was left forever in that shop, because she wasn’t here to take him in. 

“Of course it matters! If you were recognized as part of the Potter family, then Gringotts will be able to certify a claim to the Potter estate and lineage.” Hermione and Harry’s eyes stared at him in complete disbelieve. “Plus, a Petition for the little Potter would likely be granted by  Wizengamot .” neither fully comprehended what he was saying.

“How... how would that work? Harry would be James and Lily’s son... that would certainly raise a few heads.” Draco still looked like he had the canary and was about to get the bowl of cream for his trouble. 

“Granger, Granger, Granger, you sweet ignorant witch. Goblins are only required to say that he is a part of the Potter lineage. Not how he is a part of it.” Harry had stood up, still listening, but Dorea was done eating and seemed at a lost as to what she needed to do. Harry reached her at the table and helped her down from the seat, easily transfiguring it back. Dorea cling to his pant leg as he cleared the mess and returned the juice bottle to the cabinet, not moving a step. She had watched the dishes float across the room, mouth opened wide, eyes to match. Harry smiled down at her and crouched down lifting her into his arms.

“I think you are in need of a bath, then we can get you some clothes that fit proper, yeah? Maybe a nap.” Harry spoke to her in a sweet sing song voice that had Draco placing his face in his hands, wanting to get back to the conversation at hand, but knowing that would not happen until he and Dorea were in the washroom. 

“What’s to stop them from saying how he is?” Hermione spoke after the washroom door was shut. Harry had complete faith in her figuring it all out. After all she was the planner, and he was the feeler. If they needed to related and be compassionate Harry was first in line. But a plan to get him added to a Lineage in a different timeline, all so he could adopt a little girl he had already kidnapped, Hermione for the win.

“Have you ever heard of a goblin giving information to Wizards they did not have to, without starting a war over it?” Draco answered her question, still speaking to her like she was the foolish one here. “He’ll be fine.” Hermione snorted. She wanted to believe that but there wasn’t any proof that this world had the same practice and Harry had already been recognized into the lineage. There were a few too many should be-s for her comfort. Draco, of course cared for none of that. He had done his part and gave them a way to not only fix the whole kidnapping issue, but a way to find an actual building to live in. Based on the papers they had been reading the wealth of the Potter family was just as vast here as it was in their original timeline. The only thing he was even slightly certain about was whether or not Harry would have access to the Vaults under his family name. 

“Is there a way to see if he has been recognized before we toss him to the mercy of Gringotts?” Hermione was warming up to the plan; it was better than anything else they had come up so far. Having Dorea here now, meant housing took precedence over Horcrux hunting, and it would be beneficial if she was not technically kidnapped. They had enough secrets to keep without the chance of Dumbledore or the Ministry trying to go after them.

“Not that I know of. But the Goblins don’t care about Wizard politics, the most that’ll happen is they tell him he is not and we are back at square one.” The two fell into a companionable silence, the new information was being processed by at least one.

“How come you didn’t think of this before?” Hermione was settled enough in the idea that she wanted to poke at her friend. “This is all very useful, if true.” 

“To be honest, I assumed you knew. It’s common knowledge in our world.” 

“Someone could write a library of books filled the ‘common knowledge’ about our world and I bet most wouldn’t know half of it.” Hermione grumbled not for the first time about the unreasonable expectations on those newly entering the Wizarding world, to have some kind of knowledge base, when there was no actual way for them to know any of it. Draco did not see the point in continuing the conversation. He knew how the justice of the world skewed toward purebloods, families that had been in it for generations and hoarded knowledge. His own family one of the worse. Harry emerged with Dorea, perched on his hip, eyes droopy.

“She needs a nap.” He spoke softly to explain as he headed into the room he and Hermione shared. When the door closed Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco.

“It’s not noon yet.” He shifted uncomfortable in her gaze mixed with warning and resolve. He nodded letting his own eyes narrow in suspicion. “We should settle this as soon as possible. Gringotts is open now.” 

“And how does that involve me?” Hermione sat back a smile returning to her face.

“Someone has to be here, if Dorea awakens from her nap.” Draco felt his mouth hang open in disbelieve.  _ She wanted him to watch the Potter child. Was she mad? Yes, that had to be it. The great and powerful, all-knowing Granger had snapped. _ “You have to admit that the sooner we find out if he can access the Potter Fortune, the faster we can get you a nice place to live. You’ve been  whinging about since we got stuck here.”

“I don’t know how to care for a child.” His voice was sharp, as he tried one last possible attempt to get out of the trouble that came with watching a magical child. Especially one who had just come from an abusive home and would need to rebalance. “Why can’t you stay here? Pothead can go alone. He’s an adult.”

“Yes, let us send Harry into a situation he might need to talk himself out of. Might as well prepare ourselves to rescue him from Azkaban.”

“He is not that bad.” Hermione didn’t even answer, rather gave him a look that made him question everything he had ever known to be truth. He wondered how she had perfected a look that no adult he knew had. “Fine, but don’t blame me if you return to a burnt down tent.” He leaned back, arms cross, annoyed at not obtaining victory. If it had been at school, before they had connected over being child soldiers, he would have been angry not annoyed. He would have ranted and raved to anyone who would listen and send his father a lengthy letter about her gall at having bested him. He would do all of this, while secretly admiring her brilliance and courage. 

“You’ll survive.” She stood up and gathered her robe preparing for a trip to Diagon Alley and possibly an escape attempt. Harry returned to the room and cast a silencing charm. “Harry...” Hermione started but Harry stopped her with a tired wave. He sat down and took a breath, eyes closed as he centered himself. He knew that the choices he had made were going to affect everything they did from this point forward. He also knew that Hermione would have his back every step of the way. Draco was along for the ride, so at least he didn’t have to worry about him making the messes they found  themselves in worse. 

“Thank you.” He looked between his two traveling companions and smiled, feeling both relieved and thankful for being able to ease his mind and protect Dorea from the life he had to endure. “I’m assuming you have a plan?” He eyed Hermione who had her robe on, but unbuttoned revealing the muggle clothes beneath. “To Gringotts?” He let his joy tone his words, and smiled when Hermione nodded, shooting Draco a glare as he huffed.

“Draco will be here for her when she wakes up, if we don’t make it back fast enough.” Harry nodded and stood, stretching, preparing himself for another trial. At least he told himself, it would hopefully be easier after today. 

Harry and Hermione left the tent cautiously, wanting to make sure they did not leave any possibility of someone finding their temporary home. Hermione had a brilliant idea of changing Harry’s eyes with muggle contacts rather than with magic. He had worried that someone would wonder how a man supposably only related to James, would have Lily’s eyes. A quick trip to a costume store and Harry was trying and failing to not overly touch his face.

“They itch.”

“I don’t care if they itch! We need them for this to work.” Hermione growled for what felt like the hundredth time at her companion’s complaining. “Besides, once this is all said and done, we can just transfigure your eyes when needed. It’s temporary, so suck it up!” She picked up the pace changing their coats back to Robes as the entered the Leaky. The barkeep was a stout woman rather than the man they always seen serving drinks. Neither Hermione nor Harry wanted to draw more attention than needed, so they quietly went to the secret entrance and entered Diagon Alley. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes from glancing every which way, enjoying the feeling of being back here without all the attention. Witches and Wizards still looked at them curiously, the Wizarding worlding being pretty small, most people at least knew the faces of everyone a part of it. They were new faces.

Hermione’s dark brown hair sat in curls at the center of her back. She had since learned that keeping it long, kept a lot of the wildness at bay, but not all of it. For that she used a mix of special potion shampoos she brewed herself and time. Her eyes while chocolate color like Ron’s had developed a hint of green specs if anyone cared to look and Harry did often. Seeing the little changes from their Sibling bond filled him with joy and familiarity. He did not know what it felt like to have a true family until that moment. Sirius could have been that for him, but he was gone to quickly and they were never able to find the time to reforge the rusted and broken chain binding them as family.  So, he had forged new chains with Hermione and Ron. He could feel the new bond forming with Dorea; familial in nature and just as strong as any other. 

The bank came into view and Harry still found himself amazed at the grandness of the building and the effectiveness of the Goblin horde. Hermione bowed slightly to the two guards and said a greeting in their language causing them to stiffen, clearly unused to the show of respect. Harry followed suit, knowing that the simple greeting was the least they could do. Hermione while not fluent in the languages of other magical creatures, had done her best to learn as much as possible. The guards exchanged looks and returned their greetings, faces a little warmer than before. Well as warm as a goblin’s face can appear. A few Wizards saw the exchange and huffed; noses raised as they passed the guards.

Hermione continued on her way, knowing that the simple greeting was enough if the guards did not engage them further. Harry followed her lead, hoping this all worked out. Quietly they stood in line, until they were called forth by a teller. Hermione smiled without showing teeth, and yanked Harry forwarded as he was distracted by a particularly bright pair of robes hanging like drapery on an elderly witch’s shoulders.

She repeated the greeting from before and paused for a moment as the goblin stared at her in shock, asking what she wanted without returning the greeting. Hermione took all of this in stride and merely nodded gesturing Harry to come speak up.

“Hello, umm, I’m Harry Potter.” The goblin gasped and leaned over the counter looking down at him in disbelief. “I received a letter recently informing me of the death of my family here.” He pretended to be angry at not being informed sooner, “and wished to speak with their vault manager.” The response was immediate and the Goblin had them ushered into a back room, where another goblin practically shoved them into an office, with a large desk set high so they had to look up. The Goblin had small square glasses and gazed down at them in barely hidden curiosity.

“I was not aware the Potter lineage had a living member, besides Miss Dorea Lily Potter.” he gave them both a once over and leaned back. “I will obviously need to verify your claim, before we proceed.” Harry nodded and stepped closer to the desk, Hermione stood off to the side, trying to stay out of the way. “Please step forward.” Harry stood on a square on the floor and almost fell when it jerked up, making him even with the goblin. “Hand.” The goblin had pulled out a parchment and a tube with a single silver needle. “Now Mr. Potter, if you are not who you claim, Gringotts will not be accepting patronage for the remainder of your life. Is that agreeable?” Harry shrugged and nodded; they really would not be able to have an account with them if this did not work. “I need a verbal reply.” The goblin’s voice was suddenly annoyed.

“Sorry sir, Yes. That is agreeable.” Hermione huffed in the corner, he assumed because she knew the response had to be verbal and was annoyed as the goblin that he did not as well.

“Very well.” The goblin snatched his hand quickly and with a single prick, three drops of blood fell on to the parchment, which began to glow. The goblin grumbled, reading it slowly. “Hmmmmmm. Potter, yes, well.” He rolled it up and then burnt it in the little candle on his desk. “I am called  Srebnalk , and I am the Vault manager for the Potter family. How can Gringotts help you today, Mister Potter?” 

“That’s it?” Harry let out a strangled noise of disbelief. “No questions?”

“You are recognized, by magic and blood, as a direct descendent of the Potter Lineage. As the only living male heir recognized by that bloodline, and without a Will present from the last Heir, James Potter, the entirety of the Potter estate, vaults and property, is for you to do with as you see fit.” He spoke as if he was reading from a card, there was no emotion or cadence.

“Surely there would need to be something more! My family’s entire fortune could be snatched by anyone clever enough!” Harry was getting upset. Hermione let out an annoyed huff and moved to speak with him, only for Srebnalk to wave her off.

“Mister Potter, we at Gringotts do not make the law your kind follows. We merely act within them, for a price of course.”  Srebnalk smiled, toothy and humorous. Hermione shook her head and tried to fight a smile. Harry glanced between  Srebnalk and Hermione, annoyed that his concern for the Potter family was met with such disinterest. Hermione shook her head and took over from her shocked and to be honest unhappy best friend.

“He would like to request a full list of all the vaults now within his control, and for all activity within those vaults to stop immediately, pending his review.” Hermione came in to save him again, listing off different things that needed to happen and occasionally gesturing for him to nod.  Srebnalk laughed once and suddenly parchments were flying left and right, some from outside his door, others from his desk. “We would also like to request Gringotts inform The Ministry of Magic of Harry assuming control of the Potter fortune and Lineage, as well as petition for his rightful guardianship of Dorea Potter.” Srebnalk paused at this, and the papers stopped moving. 

“The first request has a fee of 25 Galleons, as it is not covered in the fees used to maintain the Potter Vaults. The second request will have to be submitted by Lord Potter himself at the Department of Family Affairs. Miss Potter’s case, after all, is of great interest to many.” Hermione crossed her arms, thoughtfully.

“I thought as much.” She turned to Harry who had sat down at one point, realizing that he was unnecessary in the exchange between the two. “Damn, this may be more complicated than I had hoped. Harry, I will need you to give me access to the Vaults and permission to act on your behalf.” She looked at him intensely. “The approval must be verbal.” Her voice was flat mimicking Srebnalk from before, who started laughing, drawing the attention of the two siblings. 

“Yes, please give Hermione Jean Granger Potter, the same accesses I have.” His voice was soft, a lightness to it, that didn’t meet his eyes. “She will be allowed to make decisions on my behalf and not need my approval.” He looked at Hermione, making sure he left nothing out. A glow filled the room and settled on the two before vanishing.

“Very well Lord Potter. Gringotts will do as you asked, Magic had done the rest. Lady Potter will have all rights and privileges as yourself.” Srebnalk looked as if he was more than pleased to cause trouble for the wizards at the Ministry and adding Hermione to such an old and power pureblood’s Vault would do just that. “However, I must caution you, the Ministry may still require your presence to approve a petition for Miss Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering Sirius will be IN the story around chapter 6. Trust me! it's worth the wait! ;-)


	4. Ministry Snag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In walks Hermione

Hermione glared at the woman settled behind the desk at the Family Affairs Department. She had spent most of her day yesterday getting Harry’s newly acquired fortune under her thumb. During the year since the deaths of Lily and James Potter, only two things occurred regularly. A monthly deposit of money to a muggle account under the name of Petunia Dursley, which she put a stop to for the foreseeable future, and a visit to ‘check on’ the contents of the main Potter vault by one Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  Srebnalk assured her that while he had the right to view and monitor the Vault, he could not remove anything from it. Hermione had let out an angry growl at that bit of information. She had been determined to look over the contents of the vault personally, since the goblins required a very large sum, she had been uncomfortable spending to do it for her.  Srebnalk had talked her out of starting the endeavor until she looked over the lists of items and funds. She had thanked him later, the sheer volume of heirlooms, galleons, portraits, and other items would take her the rest of her life time to view. 

She had agreed to return once Dorea was settled and do a preliminary audit before likely contracting the goblins to verify that nothing was taken. They would gladly do it for a discount, if she would waive the rights to any funds acquired from a  reparation , if an object(s) or funds were missing. She had eyed him and assumed that to a point, he must know that something was taken illegally, or had enough faith in her belief that it would likely be so. She did think that at least one object would be missing from the vault, once she came across it on the parchment. She had specifically been looking for it; the Peverell Invisibility Cloak. It was listed at being placed into the vault just before they went into hiding. She had wondered why the Potters would leave such an invaluable item in a vault, when it could have been the difference between life and death. 

Harry had excused himself once she was given full control over his inheritance, having complete belief in her ability to see to it. He had wanted to return to Dorea as soon as possible; the new bond feeling stressed with her absence from his person. Draco had been pleased to see him, and handed the grabby toddler to Harry, a few strands of blonde hair locked in her fingers. Hermione had returned with a brand-new wardrobe for Dorea, courtesy of a small amount of funds she had on her person. Harry thought it appropriate since they were, for lack of a better word, rich now. Hermione agreed, and filled them in on her findings and plan to visit the Ministry tomorrow.

That was how she found herself here, eyes locked with someone who was barely higher than an assistant, arguing with her about the rights of the House of Potter to claim guardianship of the youngest member of their Lineage. Apparently the  Wizengamot thought they had the right to ‘Protect’ the young Potter from everyone, that included members of her own Lineage. Hermione growled, drawing the woman out of her current card reading she must have been told to say, if anyone came with a petition to claim Miss Potter. Hermione did not want to be angry at this poor excuse of space and blood, she was as far as she was concerned just doing her job. But Hermione had spent her childhood and a large portion of her adult life being spoken to as if she was the misinformed one. She did not fight a war to be spoken down to. 

“I don’t care what that piece of parchment says, Dorea Lily Potter belongs to the House of Potter, and I am not only acting on their behalf, legally and with full support, but am a member myself. So, you either give me the forms I have requested, OR FIND ME SOMEONE WHO CAN!” Her hair had taken on a life of its own, sparking and twisting in the magic she was causing around her.

“I’m sorry, but we have not received anything from Gringotts approving a new Head of House for the Potter Lineage. If you like to get an approval from the Ministry of Magic, that can be done in the Estate Management Office three floors up. As it stands now, I cannot help you, and neither can anyone else. Please leave before I have to call an  auror to remove you.” The woman straightened her shoulders, nose held up, clearly thinking she had bested the witch currently annoying her. Hermione’s face contorted into a smile; she finally received an answer that had a deep flaw in it that would allow her to move this otherwise worthless trip along.

“Is that so?” Hermione pulled a parchment from Gringotts saying exactly what the one sent yesterday announced. It was on official parchment with the seal of the House of Potter and the signature of their Vault manager  Srebnalk . She had been a little taken aback when he suggested she purchase a second approval and announcement form,  _ since Wizards tend to be in the habit of misplacing things they would rather not have exist.  _ The smug smile on the woman’s face vanished, her eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at the parchment. She remained frozen for exactly three minutes, Hermione counted, before standing up and running through a door behind her desk. At this point Hermione was prepared to launch into an inheritance and blood claim against the ministry for keeping the Potter child from her Rightful Guardian. She felt her mind running over all the information she had read into the laws of this time and place before heading into the Magical Government prepared for battle. If they thought they could stop her from getting exactly what she wanted, they had better be ready to draw blood. 

“Miss Potter?” A short balding man entered through the door, followed closely by the desk woman, who had the sense to keep her head down. He held himself a little better, clearly the department director or a similar high-ranking position. Hermione was at war, and her weapon of choice, knowledge.

“Lady Potter to you,” Her voice snapped. She was not married to Harry, but since he gave her all the same rights and privileges as himself, in form, magic, and blood, by law she held the title of Lady, until such time as he married. She watched with deep satisfaction as he paled.

“Of course, Lady Potter,” He eyed the parchment from Gringotts with a focus that caused her to tighten her hold. If she wanted anything accomplished today, she would need to keep a hold of it. They could stall everything if she had to retrieve another from Gringotts. And stalling would allow their enemies to prepare a counterargument to their claim. She would not have that. He gestured for her to follow him to the back, and she crossed her arm face twisted in displeasure.

“Sir, I am here for a form that is all. I see no reason why I should accompany you anywhere else.” She did her best to embody Draco Malfoy. If she could have brought him, she would have. He had the ‘I’m better than you, even if you don’t know why; give me what I want or you will regret it,’ look down to an art. The man lost what little he had of his color and bubbled a batch of  nonsense words, while looking very afraid.

“Lady Potter, the minor you are petitioning for guardianship of is a special case. Yes.” He nodded seeming convinced himself of something. “Yes, a very special case. We cannot just release her to anyone.”

“YOU are not releasing her. I will take the form I can only get here, for some reason I’m sure Merlin doesn’t even know, and head upstairs where I will submit it, getting official copies, in case those go array as well.” Hermione almost growled out the last part, her patience done. “Now get me my forms.” He jumped and the woman ran back through the door. She had not specifically threatened them, but she was certain they heard the threat. Messing with Pureblood Lineages had a big do not do in bright red ink hanging over every one in the wizarding world. Someone could control Harry, because he had no Head of House to get involved, and while there were families that could claim a blood connection. Dorea and Harry were the Heirs of their House and no other House could take them without the approval of a Guardian, whom was lock in Azkaban or in this case dead. That left a lot ambiguous; too much. 

“Here.” The woman handed her a parchment that was around three feet in length. Hermione snatched it and began to read. Sure, enough this was the correct form. She made a show of thanking her with sarcasm laced words and rolled the form up, intending to fill it out upstairs, away from the irritation that was these two.

“Lady Potter, since you are here, might I suggest submitting the announcement from Gringotts? We will need it for approval further along.” He pressed his hands together, wriggling his fingers like a villain in old movies. 

“I think not.” She duplicated the announcement and handed him that. “You are only required to SEE the official parchment. A copy will do for your files.” She huffed placing it back into her robe pocket. “If you’d like an official copy please send for one from Gringotts. This department will of course have to cover the fee that goes along with it.” She exited the department and had a self-inking quill filling the form for her petition. She made it to the elevator and to the proper floor before her presence had started triggering the looks and avoidance she had expected. As far as they knew, she was a foreign witch, not even blood related to the House of Potter, trying to gain guardianship of the savior of the wizarding world. If only they knew. She walking with her nose in the air, eyes flashing in warning to anyone who tried to speak to her or waylay her from her destination. 

“How may I help you?” This time they were male. He was seated in a pair of standard robes, and half-moon glasses on his face. There was a stack of parchment on his desk, which was to be expected in a department that filtered everything out to other departments from non-ministry personnel. 

“I have a guardianship petition form that needs approval and filing.” He nodded, clearly not having heard who she was actually trying to gain guardianship of. He had taken her form and was checking for mistakes in her filling it out as well as stamping as he processed.

“Of course, Miss...” He looked up at her fully for the first time.

“Potter.” The response immediate. His whole face reddened as he glanced down at the form he had just processed and approved for review by the Wizengamot. 

“Oh...” His voice had gone up several  octaves .

“How long will I have to wait for the  Wizengamot to process my claim?” She took pity on him. “I would like to have the youngest member of the House of Potter back with her family as soon as possible.” He glanced at her, setting the form down and pulling a bright yellow ribbon from his desk drawer. “I would also like a copy of that before it leaves my sight.” He swallowed slowly and handed her the form to copy. She handed the copy back, and he said nothing else as he wrapped it in the ribbon. She watched as it took the form of a bird and fluttered quickly out of the room.

“It takes an average of thirty minutes for claims of this nature to be approved or denied. Assuming...” He swallowed again, “Assuming there are no complications.” He sank deeper into his chair, doing his best to ignore her, hoping she’d go away. “If you’re still within the Ministry, they will alert you by paper messenger as soon as possible. If you leave, an owl will have a reply within a week's time. Thank you for coming to the Ministry today.” She tried to smile in thanks, but she found herself still charged. This wasn’t over she was certain. It was very unlikely that they would approve it outright on the first go. No, she assumed that she would get a hearing date where both Harry and herself would have to appear and plead their case. Or file a violation for the guardian trying to refute their claim. A legal battle between Albus Dumbledore and the House of Potter, a once steadfast ally, would be a sight like none other. She took a step out of the elevator, heading toward the cantina hoping to find a decent cup of tea. 

He caught her eye, before she left the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. He wore clothes clearly aged and mended repeatedly, just like she remembered, shabby. His sandy blonde hair was cut short, recently if the slightly paler skin around his hair line was any indicator. His shoulders were hunched, attempting to appear smaller than he was. Which at almost two meters was a feat not easily achieved. He handed over a few papers to the information desk. The person behind the desk kept his nose high and away from him as if he smelled something foul. Hermione felt her face tighten in rage and hatred. How dare they treat him as anything other than a living being. Growling slightly, she changed direction and walked briskly toward the information desk, trying to appear as if she needed directions. She wanted to get a closer look at one of her favorite  professors .

“I have already told you. We don’t have any employment available for you.” He nodded seemingly knowing that answer already and turned so quickly he almost ran head first into Hermione, who had gotten too closer while trying to hear what they were speaking about. His hand latched onto her forearm and yanked her back onto her feet. She had forgotten Remus Lupin’s reflexes. His green eyes flickered with gold watching her with a confused expression. He inhaled a breath through his mouth, a habit her learned allowed him to smell scents more clearly. “Unhand her Werewolf.” The man behind the desk was standing face red with anger, his voice tight in warning. Remus let her go immediately and sank even lower into his stance.

“If I want help, I will ask for it.” Remus looked at her an expression of pain on his face, until he saw her glaring at the desk clerk. “I find not falling to the ground a great benefit.” She crossed her arms, head held high, eyes flashing in warning and distaste. When the world was saved again, she would be returning to changing it for the better. Starting with that Oaf. She gave one last tight-lipped glare to the man before turning her eyes back to Remus. “You must forgive me.” She laced her arm through his, pulling him away from the shocked man, “I couldn’t help but overhear, you are looking for employment?” Remus allowed her to lead him away to a small table near the cantina gesturing for him to sit. “I will just go get us some tea and we can have a frank discussion about you working for me.” He stayed to shocked to really go anywhere. His eyes following her from their table to the tea lady and back to the table. She set a dark tea in front of him, and he could smell the sugar. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” His voice was soft as his green eyes moved across her face, wondering if he knew her from somewhere. She did look familiar, and she smelled and felt like Pack. He knew that should be impossible. He had no Pack left. James, Lily, Peter, Sirius and his parents all deceased. He only had Dorea, but he would likely never lay eyes again on the baby Potter. Moony howled in mourning in the back of his mind. He was lucky the moon was two weeks away, or he wouldn’t dare interact with others. Since the loss of his Pack, the wolf inside him was restless and destructive. He cut himself up more than ever and without either James or Sirius to force him to take the Wolfsbane potion they bought; he was doomed to it. The Wizarding world thought him a monster. Who’d let a monster near the Girl-Who-Lived?

“Hermione.” She answered quickly, trying to decide if it was the right time to tell him she was a Potter. “Now, are you familiar with auditing and cataloging?” She was smiling at him warmly, taking a few moments to let her tea cool enough to drink. “How about clearing, re-warding, and removing magical creatures from mostly unused residences?”

“I’m...  wha ?” His mirrored her movement clearly out of his element, taking a sip of tea. It was exactly the way he like it, black with too much sugar. He bit back all the questions swirling around in his mind and tried to focus on his breathing. He was examining her. Her chocolate eyes flashing in mischief, reminding him of his friends and better times. Her hair was standing up wilder than any other head of hair he had seen before. It had only gotten worse when she lashed out in anger on his behalf. He took another breath and could not get passed the scent of family, his Pack. The sound of the cup tapping the saucer was enough to pulled him out of it. 

“You see, my brother recently came into an inheritance. His parents had moved to the States and they weren’t particularly close to this part of their Lineage.” She paused seeing the confusion still on his face, smiling she continued. “As we are not from here and I was not prepared to take on such an endeavor, the auditing and review of the Lineage has been time consuming and to be honest a pain. It will take a life time at this rate.” She sipped her tea again. “I love my brother, but he is useless with numbers. Well, anything that requires he sit still for more than a breath.” She let out a  good natured laughed, and he found the sound soothing. 

“And you’d like my help?” He was looking down at his tea, frowning. “Miss, I’m not sure you understand what it is I am.” She tensed and her eyes flashed stopping him mid speech.

“You sir are a capable wizard, more so compared to others since you had to endure and overcome much more than many others.” She crossed her arms, head held high daring him to argue with her. “I have had this discussion with many of those I hold dear who think they are less than they are. Let me tell you this. Not one of them ever stood a chance against me.” She primly wrapped her hands around her tea and brought it to her lips, eyes locked on him over the cup in challenge. The gold in his eyes grew and the wolf danced in the back of his mind. This woman was accepting him after only meeting him for a few moments. She smelled and felt like Pack; he missed belonging and as far as Moony was concerned they belonged with her. He was her Alpha and he needed to protect her. He bit back a sound that was entirely to animal for this setting, with each thought threating to bring out the wolf more and more. It had only been a year, but each moon got harder and harder for him to endure alone. He felt a warmth in his chest, biting his lip unsure what this all meant.

“What exactly would this work entail?” Her whole face lit up and he knew that she could ask him to do just about anything and he’d do it, just to see that smile again. 

“We have six vaults in total, along with a variety of properties I need to see. I’d love your company for those in particular. While I am great with a wand, it would be unwise to go alone, and hopefully my brother will have another engagement...” She let her smile fall a little, glaring at something just over his shoulder, that had greatly offended her. “...and with your unique status you will be able to assess in a way I am unable. I understand many of them have been empty for several years.” She demanded he accept a salary, because she did not know what sort of hours they would be keeping, as well as a minimum of one year regardless of if they finished sooner. It was far higher than he was comfortable with, but after another round of her huffing, glaring, and being downright unyielding, he accepted. She pulled out a muggle planner and nodded, they would be able to stop by and check for Crookshanks as well as get a direct deposit set up for Remus’s own vault after her mission was finished here. They were about to set up a meeting place later that day when the messenger bird arrived. It was yellow like the ribbon. 

_ Hermione Euphemia Potter, The Approval of Guardianship for Dorea Lily Potter has been halted due to complications with this specific case. A hearing date has been set on --/--/82 for the House you represent to plead their case. The Declared Head of House must be present at the hearing. or your claim will be automatically declined. If you have any questions or concerns regarding this  _ _ decision, _ _ please contact the  _ _ Wizengamot _ _ secretary, thank you. _

Hermione felt her magic snap and twist around her in anger and annoyance. She had held out a bit of hope that the House of Potter claim would not have a hearing. The old families must know what this looks like. Holding an Heir to a House from the Head of the House. She frowned.  Oh, heads will roll. 

“Is everything alright?” Remus had stood and moved away from her slightly, eyes wide at the power display.

“Quite, I have a hearing set to ‘plead’ the Wizengamot to return the Heir of my House.” Remus took in a startled breath.

“What?! They have to realize how bad that...” She stood and gestured for Remus to follow her.

“No matter, my Head of House will set it all straight in a few days.” She let her magic spark and crack around her. “If they continue to hold her hostage. We are prepared for battle.” She didn’t stop in her steps, letting her frame do the talking. She maybe a small witch, but she was powerful. After bonding with Harry, she had received a bit of Potter magic as well. She was not to be taken lightly. “I don’t believe we have exchanged proper introductions, I’m Hermione Euphemia Potter. And you are?” Remus stopped dead near Diagon Alley, his face frozen in shock.

“Potter?”

“Yes, House Potter. My brother and I are co-heads. Not that this bloody body of government recognizes that.” She sneered at the air, no longer within the Ministry. 

“You... you want guardianship of Dori?” His whole body seemed to go slack. That was why she felt like Pack. As a familial member of James’s family, it would not take much for her to join his Pack. The intent to do so, would be more than enough. “She’s safe. Headmaster Dumbledore saw to that.” He watched her eyes flash at his attempt of reassurance, and she started walking again. Looking back once, making sure he was following.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” He shook his head, not sure what to make of the woman before him. He knew James would have loved her. She reminded him of Dorea, James’s mother. If she wanted something, she was going to get it and anyone who stood in her way, would meet the end of a wand. He had for a moment thought about running from her. If she was after the Potter Lineage then she was nothing but trouble. However, the thought of having a Pack, a family again pushed the thought aside. She had been nothing but kind to him, and was offering him more than he had ever dreamed possible; a job, a Pack and the possibility of seeing Dorea again. He nodded to himself, yes, he would see this through.

“Remus, Remus John Lupin.”

“Well, Mister Lupin, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She smiled at him, truly smiled. “I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that reads and comments! It means a lot. 
> 
> Hermione and Harry are pretending to be the children of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, who moved to America. I realized after rereading this that I never explicitly said that. Gringotts knows, but doesn't care. No ones needs to know. 
> 
> I ignored Rowling's after the fact cannon. charlus and Fleamont are brothers in this. that's the Fannon I work within. Questions let me know!


	5. House hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizengamot is surprisingly helpful; Dumbledore crosses their path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I was hoping to wait about a week between each update, but I love hearing what ya’ll think! It’s hard keeping them to myself. 😀 So this one is early. I’ve told myself, "finish one, post one." Then once it’s complete I’ll post like every other day. Hopefully that day will come soon! This story is so much fun to write. 

Harry smiled at the little girl drawing on the dining table. The tent had slowly begun to be taken over by the toys and other things he and Hermione had bought for the youngest Potter. Draco grumbled and whined, but he was often right there with her, entertaining her with magic and toys. Dorea was behind in her language skills, a fact Harry remembered from when he was young. He had trouble catching up once he started school, not knowing how to read or write. Truthfully, he did not speak particularly well either. However, he did know how to apologize, and thus teachers overlooked him. He recalled a teacher in second year who would often pull him aside for individual sessions. She had asked about his home life, but nothing came of it. That was first instance where he knew no one would save him from his abusive relatives. His smile faltered. It was not until he grew older that he figured out it had all been Dumbledore’s doing. He had placed a charm to repel anyone who wished to removed him from his blood relatives. This Dumbledore could never have guessed that an alternate Potter adult would appear and share blood with the little girl making his repelling charms and blood wards useless.

“’Arry, when Hime come ‘ack?” they had all done their share to get her speaking and having confidence in her words. Besides I’m sorry, she said little at first. Hermione had made it a point to read to her as often as Dorea would allow. The little girl loved the warmth and love of sitting in Hermione’s lap, listening to her soothing voice as she read children stories. Draco was the most visibly angry about her clear mistreatment. He never knew the full abuse Harry endured, but had learned enough through rumors. He had made it a point to carry on conversations with her, and would offer praise much more liberally than he had before their trip. 

“I don’t know, Love.” She pouted. Slowly, she began to act more and more like the child she was supposed to be, having learned that she would never get into trouble like she had with the Dursleys. She had shied away from them whenever she’d break something or have a fit of accident magic, clearly afraid of what would happen. It would take time to change the behavior, Harry knew. “Why don’t you go see if Draco wants to color with you?” Draco having heard his name and still unable to leave the tent and wards Hermione set up, entered.

“What Potter?” He eyed the dark hair boy cleaning up their lunch dishes, hands soapy. Harry liked to do somethings the muggle way, even going as far as taking their laundry into muggle London. Draco was still very unsure of how exactly that worked, but he didn’t want to question it as long as his clothes were cleaned. “How is the littlest member of our resistance today?” He ignored Harry’s snort of amusement. Dorea beamed up at him, Draco was quickly becoming one of her favorite playmates. Harry returned to the dishes making plans to speak with Hermione about finding a way for Dorea to have some interactions with other children her own age. 

Hermione had been busy the last few days trying to get the last touches done for their newly acquired vaults. She wanted everything at the bank in order for when they started looking at different properties. That was on top of getting everything ready for their hearing. Draco was certain that their claim of guardianship would be upheld. It was unheard of that a magical Family was denied custody of their underaged members. Either way, the girl Potter was safely in their possession, and all three adults would fight to the death if anyone tried to take her elsewhere. Which would be unlikely, as they would not be able to find her. 

“GREEN!” Dorea screamed, drawing all eyes to her. Draco watched her close into herself, face red, tears threatening to cascade down her face. He was at a lost as to what course of action would be best in this situation. 

“What would you like to be green?” Harry wandered over, drying his hands on a towel, his voice breaking up the feelings that were overwhelming their littlest member. 

“The... Ewnicorn.” She was huffing, trying to gather herself which was proving to be a Herculean effort. Harry simply smiled at her, eyes locked with Draco, eyes flashing in merriment.

“YOU HEARD THE LADY! A GREEN UNICORN SIR!” He made sure his voice was booming, but full of laughter. Dorea snorted and repeated him, standing on her chair in emphasis. Draco smiled and made a show of lifting the green crayon as if it was made of solid gold and the most valuable thing in the world. 

“If the Lady wishes it! A green unicorn it shall be!” They all dissolved into giggles, as he ran the green crayon over and over again across the poorly executed doodle. Hermione walked in on the two men feverishly coloring, while Dorea stood atop the table crying out demands. 

A kitten Crookshanks sat on the kitchen counter, watching the strange display with disinterest. Hermione had been beyond pleased when the little crazy furball that had been her familiar glared at the rest of his litter with distain. The Store Owner was pleased to see the little miscreant go to a good home.

“He’s a bit odd, but such a loving fellow when he chooses it. He’ll be a good familiar for any good witch!” Hermione agreed, and Remus smartly kept his opinions to himself. The kitten even then looked mangy. Fur missing in places, legs twisted fun. He had wondered how the creature could even walk. Crookshanks, unlike most cats Remus had encounters gave him the eyes, but showed no fear. Remus smiled as they headed toward the bank. Maybe Crookshanks was more then he appeared, just like his new mistress. 

Hermione turned promptly, when she caught sight of Dorea ordering the men about, and headed into the living room; her arms stacked with papers spelled to stay together. The sounds of the kitchen grew louder and more intense before the three broke down in uncontrollable laughter. Hermione shook her head, a smile splitting her face. Crookshanks, joined his mistress, tail flickering in annoyance at her attention being  elsewhere . 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

“What do I have to do?”

“For the last time, Harry, stand there and look pretty!” Hermione let out a bark of laughter that Sirius would have been proud of. They were standing off to the side of the entrance into the  Wizengamot floor, and Harry would not stop pacing.

“What if they try to keep her?”

“They won’t.”

“But what if!”

“They won’t!”

“They’ve never done right by either of us before! Why should that change now!?” He was breathing heavily through his nose, shaking with his fists clenched.

“Harry, if they even attempt to take the heir of House Potter it would basically say that the Ministry of Magic has the ability and right to control House heirs. None of the Purebloods would approve of setting that kind of precedence.” Hermione was trying and failing to reassure her brother in all but blood, that their claim of Guardianship would be upheld. She remained silent as he continued to pace and repeat his fear over and over, finally as the door opened, he took a breath and stood straight looking as regal as the noblest of lords. 

“They are ready for you.” A plump little wizard that reminded them of Peter in the Shrieking Shack, held the door ajar head bowed lightly; whether out of respect or habit they didn’t know. The room looked much like it had from their own time and place. The seats were full, every house wanting a say in the placement of the supposed Girl-Who-Lived. Hermione gazed out at the faces and landed on Narcissa, who looked pale. She wondered for a moment how the wife of an imprisoned Death Eater had somehow still remained on the supposed Council that had sent him there. 

“We will now hear the Declared Head of House Potter...” Hermione scoffed at the wording. By adding the Declared, it was implying that their claim could be false. It was a clever way to undermine their reason for being here. She squared her shoulders, and strolled up to the podium Harry behind her offering support. “... and member in regards to their claim of Guardianship over Dorea Lily Potter.” Immediately voices cried out in outrage. They remained calm as words like outsiders, mongrels, and worse were spewed across the large domed room. Hermione took note of Dumbledore’s absence, eyes narrowing at the seat of the empty Chief Warlock. She cursed under her breath, assuming he had a reason for not being here, likely in relation to Dorea. 

“Excuse me.” Hermione spoke clearly and with force. Her teeth locked as the men and women of the Noble and Ancient Houses bickered, ignoring the two standing slowly losing their patience. Hermione raised her hand for silence, and when they continued to ignore her, fighting amongst themselves she almost had enough. A loud crack echoed through the room, magic sparking around Harry, his fist clenched along with his jaw. Clearly, he had. “Much better,” She continued as if the fighting had never happened. “Sirs and Madams, there seems to be a misunderstanding.” Harry crossed his arms behind her, face tight with annoyance. “We are not here to gain the approval of this body for any Claim of Guardianship. Our rights as Co-Heads of House Potter have already been approved and confirmed.” She let her grip on the podium loosen. “House Potter demands its Heir returned.” Voices started up again, but Hermione continued raising hers over them. “Members are by law under the power of the House of which they belong. Is this body truly going to sit here and tell House Potter, that our Heir, one of three living members of our house will be kept from us?” She locked eyes with Narcissa who looked nothing if not understanding. “Dorea Lily Potter was taken from her family home, and place Merlin knows where. While her family was not even informed of her parent’s deaths." 

“Even if we wanted to return Miss Potter, only the Chief Warlock knows where she is.” A random elder man spoke, drawing their eyes to him. “I motion to approve their claim, Dorea Potter should be returned to her House.” It went quickly after that, Wizengamot would not stand in the way of their claim.

“Where may House Potter find the Chief Warlock?” Harry’s voice was soaked in the promise of violence if anyone further stood in his way. Hermione kept her head up, eyes locked on Narcissa, formulating a plan in her head. Draco would love to have his mother back in his life, and Narcissa loved her child. There was a way to get at the Diary without bloodshed. 

They left the room as quietly as they had entered. Dorea was officially theirs and there was nothing Albus could do about it. Hermione kept up with the long steps of Harry, who was clearly full of emotions that were on the verge of overwhelming him. Hermione began to formulate a new battle plan that involved finding a home as quickly as possible out of all the properties under their control. It would need at least five, no six rooms, _ an overnight guest was a possibility with their new status _ , a nursery,  _ a toy room separate from Dorea bedroom was best,  _ a library, an office, big enough for both herself and Remus at minimum. She’d rely on Harry for the type and size of kitchen he’d rather have. She assumed he would continue his stay-at-home status to care for Dorea. The bond he was forming with the child was too powerful to ignore, even if he wanted to. 

Washrooms, obviously most if not all the properties would have such a thing. There’d have to be a large tub for Remus to soak after the moon as well as one big enough to bath Dorea. The little washroom in the tent was proving difficult in that aspect. A potions lab for Draco, that Dorea cannot get into. She huffed out loud as they entered the lift. It was going to have to be a sizeable estate, bigger than she’d like. 

“’Mione,” She glanced up Harry who was staring hard at something directly in front of them. She whipped her head back and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Remus was just behind him, red in face and shaking. 

“Hello, Hermione and Harry, was it?” Remus turned even redder if that was possible at the way the older wizard addressed the Potter siblings. He glanced at her with an expression that could only be describe as an apology. “I was unaware the Potter Lineage possessed members beyond Dorea.” He kept his hands firmly locked in front of him. Hermione took notice of the stances and wand in hand, hidden just under his sleeves. She snorted; he surely did not think starting a duel in the Ministry of Magic would be a good idea. She glanced at Harry gauging whether or not he wished to handle this situation.

“I’m afraid we have not been properly introduced, Sir. I am Lord Harry  Fleamont Potter, and this is my sister, Lady Hermione Euphemia Potter.” He took a breath loosening his shoulders, ready for a fight if need be. “Lord and Lady Potter to you.” His face twisted in disgust at Albus’s rudeness. “Pray tell, what is your name?” Hermione allowed a smug smile to cross her face as Harry stared down the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

They had both been learning occlumency and  legilimency from Draco for several years now. Harry was great at  legilimency , but was pants at occlumency, which was why the first thing Hermione did when they claimed the vaults was get his Head of house ring. Dorea, while too young traditionally, had her Heir ring as well. Hermione was able to master both occlumency and  legilimency , not as well as Draco, but nothing short of torture would get passed her mental walls. 

Albus smiled softly as if they were children that did not know any better. His eyes filled with disappointment that at one time would have put them into their place. 

“I am the Chief Warlock Albus...” Harry cut him off with a snarl that rival  an unbound werewolf.

“You are the self-righteous prick who dares keep my family from me?” Harry took a threatening step toward the older wizard who looked startled, rather than afraid like Hermione knew he should. “ Where . Is. Dorea. Lily. Potter.” His sentence did not come out as a question, but rather a demand. Remus took a step back as Harry let loose his tight control of the Potter Family magic. It was just as angry as its wielder. Albus brought his hand to his beard running his fingers through it thoughtfully. Remus took another step back, eyes locked on Hermione. She could see the battle raging behind the mossy green orbs. His wolf wanted to rip out the throat of anyone, even Dumbledore, for angering his Pack members. While Remus the man felt nothing but respect for the older man who allowed him to attend Hogwarts. Hermione gave him a reassuring nod, hoping he took it as a signal to leave, neither herself or Harry would hold it against him. 

“There has been a terrible misunderstanding.” Albus started, that blasted twinkle in his eyes. “I do not possess Dorea Potter.” Hermione barely had time to shift away from Harry before the air cracked and the Potter Family magic attacked the wizard before them. Albus barely had time to throw up a shield, or he would have been thrown to the ground at the force of the untampered magic. Harry seemed to almost glow.

“You LOST my FLESH and BLOOD Wizard!” Hermione had to take another step back, eyes wide in awe of the full force of Harry Potter’s magic. It tingled with love and acceptance against her skin, washing over her like a warm comfort. Everyone else was on the ground, besides Albus. Hermione watched the two men staring each other down for several moments before she sought out Remus, who was likely still in the Atrium. He was on the ground much like everyone else, but it seemed more out of surprise from the waves of magic whipping around the room. 

“I never had her.” Albus was throwing wood on the fire. “Either way, you are clearly too violent to be responsible for any child. Especially one as important as her.” Harry pulled his magic back into himself and the room was deadly quiet, everyone locked on the Lord Potter and Albus Dumbledore. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you will not intervene in my House affairs again. Stay away from me and mine, or our Houses will exchange more than words.” Harry turned his nose up at the older wizard who was watching him with open disappointment. Harry paused just before Hermione, a resigned smile on his face. He took a deep breath, seeking her eyes for a moment before turning to look at him. “Dorea is mine, I will find her, and House Potter will protect her from everyone who means her harm, intended or otherwise.” He snorted in dismissal, offering his arm to Hermione. She took it with her own huff.

Remus watched the exchange and locked eyes with the Potter siblings, a looked of uncertainty clouding them. Hermione smile warmly, knowing that they had an appointment tomorrow at the bank to beginning looking at properties. If he wished to continue in her service, he would be there. If he was not, then so be it. Either way she made sure he would receive the  year's worth of pay. Hermione, however, would always put her family first. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

Draco was sleeping on the sofa, with Dorea stretched across his chest just as lost to the sandman. The front room was looked like a hurricane had blown through, stayed a while, and left nothing untouched. Hermione with a glance decided that they should be tired. The level of destruction was mind boggling. Draco cracked an eye open first, easing into awareness while the other two adults moved around the space and straightened it out. Hermione could not wait until they were in a bigger place. The two-bedroom tent was quickly leading her to insanity. 

“How’d it  go ?” Draco’s voice was heavy with sleep. Hermione laughed, he sounded like a child when half asleep. He placed a hand on Dorea’s back, keeping her in place, while he shifted. 

“He called out Dumbledore in the Atrium, threw around the Potter Family magic, and told him to bugger off bothering us again.” Hermione’s frank statement got a light chuckle from the Malfoy Heir. 

“That’ll show him.” He laughed. “You certainly proved you have Potter Lineage. Not many will bother you now.” Dorea opened her eyes and sat up hand running through her hair, making it wilder than it was before. 

“Papa!” She leaped off Draco and sprinted to Harry, who eyes were wide in a mix of panic and deep-seated love. “Uncle Daco and me use magic!” She gestured around the room and pouted when she saw they had cleaned up her evidence of magic. “’ Onest .” Harry chuckled and lifted her off the ground with a woosh, tossing her in the air and spinning around the space. Hermione sighed, letting the two Potters connect again after he had been away for several hours.

“When did that start?”

“About an hours after you left. She kept asking for Papa, over and over...” Draco frowned at her. “I didn’t know who she meant...” He looked lost. If she had been asking for James, the knowledge that she would never see him nor Lily again weighed heavily on the trio. “I didn’t know what to do. She was crying...”

“Well, a little bit of magic and mayhem is a small price to keep our little one happy.” Harry made a flying sound catching their attention, while Dorea laughed and screamed in joy. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione had to take a moment outside of Gringotts. She was nervous Remus would not be present for their appointment, and she would have to accept that the former professor she greatly respected would rather side with Albus than Harry and herself. After Harry confronted Dumbledore, she had been attempting to come to grips with the likelihood of Remus turning away from her. She had bonded with the werewolf as they moved through the Potter Vaults. He had told her stories of the Potter family Harry did not know. She had wanted to tell him these stories, but knew it would mean more coming from someone who remembered them.

With the help of  Srebnalk she had narrowed the estates to check for immediate habitation down to six. House Potter had around three dozen properties. Some were not large enough for what she needed. Others had not had occupants for decades. A few were not designed to house permanent residents. None had House elves, so would only have the protection of whatever spells left over from the family magic. Anything James cast would have disappeared by now. Especially if he had not intended the building to be left empty long term. 

Remus arrived a few minutes before their scheduled time, his eyes sunken, and face ashen in color. He was wringing his hands, as soon as he caught sight of her. Hermione smiled cautiously, still prepared for him to seek his dismissal from her employment. A debt, or at least the feeling of one, was not an easy thing to shake. She knew choosing between someone like Albus Dumbledore and one’s family was not an easy one to make. Hermione was determined to make sure Remus would always have a place with the Potters, if he wished to try a different path. She knew Sirius, James, and Lily would have been pleased.

“Good  mornin ’...” His voice was scratchy, and she guessed he hadn’t slept.

“Good morning Remus.” She felt her smile change into a real one. She would miss her friend. “Are you still coming with me today?” He  tensed; eyes wide.

“Of COURSE!” He stumbled over his words. “I mean... that is... if you... if you’d still...” She raised her hand cutting him off. She cast a quick  Muffliato charm.

“Remus, I’d love for you to continue helping me clear properties, dealing with the atrocious state of House Potters affairs, and every other thing I have thrown at you.” Remus deflated in relief. “That being said.” She took a deep breath. “The protection of House Potter and its affiliates comes before anything else...” She bit her lip. “I’d like you to be a part of that... But if you cannot guarantee that you will no longer be at the beck and call of Dumbledore...” She waved her hand, trying to ease her own shaking. “I cannot in good conscious keep you involved in House Potter’s affairs.” She let out another breath and looked at Remus for the first time since she started the speech she had been practicing since Harry and herself that returned to the tent. Draco helped a little, but mostly made faces so Dorea would laugh. Remus took a moment to reply, his own mind racing.

“I assure you... my... involvement with Professor Dumbledore ended just before the Ministry...” His faced twisted in a mix of rage and disgust. Hermione waited until he had himself under control before continuing. “He went to retrieve Dori from wherever it was, he stashed her... or maybe to... I don’t know, strengthen the Wards?” He’s shoulders were tight, and she watched in awe as for a moment she saw the wolf in his features. “Asked me if I had taken her.” His voice took on a growl. “I trusted him... to keep her safe, protect her... and he... he LOST her.” Remus was pacing getting dangerously near the edge of her charm.

“Remus... I... We... Dorea is safe.” She tried to looked ashamed, but couldn’t hide her satisfaction that Dumbledore hadn’t noticed Dorea missing until they already had permission to take custody of her. “If we didn’t have her... and Dumbledore claimed he didn’t... Harry would have likely dueled Dumbledore to the death.” She stumbled over the confession. Harry would have ripped the Wizarding World to pieces if anything happened to his sister. 

“You...” Remus’s face filled with a deep affection, relief, shining through his eyes. “She’s... thank you.” Hermione nodded, trying to contain her own emotions. 

“We retrieved her from the Dursleys as soon as we could.” 

“DURSLEYS?!” Remus’s face turned red, “He.... he didn’t.... they hate magic.” Hermione simmered as Remus lashed out at nothing. She knew that Dumbledore never fully revealed Harry’s situation to anyone, and Harry had been conditioned to know that no one would help, so what was the point.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” She let her voice sooth his distress. Remus paused in his pacing and gave her his full attention. “I would like to extend an invitation, to you, to come stay with us when we have a place to call home.” She shifted from foot to foot a little uncomfortable. “I would like you to think about it, before answering.” She rubbed her hands on her robe. “Dorea would benefit from all the love we can give her...”

“You’d... trust me... with her?”

“Of course! You would be the last person to ever harm Dorea.”

“I’m... I'm a werewolf...”

“I have a temper and always get what’s mine.” She smiled. “Also, I’ve been known to be a bit vindictive. No one's perfect.” Remus laughed lightly, clearly unsure what to say. “We have property to see. Please let me know if you see anything that would work best for you.” 

“I’d love to be an affiliate of House Potter...” Remus’s voice was soft, but full of emotion. Hermione nodded.

“Thank you.” She pulled the charm down and took Remus’s hand,  apparating them to the first location. 

The property was called Linfred Lodge was one level, and contained four bedrooms with attached washrooms, two guest rooms, a nursery, a guest wash room, kitchen, formal dining room, and one sitting room. It was surprisingly the smallest house they would be looking at, but on the largest piece of land. Srebnalk informed her that Potter Lodge was mostly use as a hunting destination for the Potters and their friends over a hundred years ago. Before hunting on horseback fell out of fashion. 

Hermione and Remus did a quick sweep, but decided quickly that it was a viable new home for the Potters. She wondered where all the décor was located. Portraits, tapestries, and such that were not located in the vaults Harry had inherited. She assumed everything would likely be in one of the other properties. Afterall according to  Srebnalk James and Lily did not have  Portraits done, but Dorea and Charlus did. 

Hermione made an offhand comment that it could easily be converted into a Werewolf sanctuary for the full moon. She made a mental note to, both ask  Srebnalk if the Wolfsbane Potion existed and if Draco knew how to brew it. Hermione was certain she had a Potions book with the recipe, but doubted she had the ability to brew it correctly on the first try. Draco however was a master  Potioneer . 

The second property was names Potters’ Point. The structure was more of a castle than anything else, built out of a stone that was mildly warm to the touch. This warmth kept out the biting cold of the ocean about a hundred meters from its back. Hermione guessed it was enchanted and those enchantment were powered by the ley lines the castle was built on, thus keeping the castle relative protected from the elements. The castle had six bedrooms with attached washrooms, four guestrooms, two guest wash rooms, a formal and informal dining room, two kitchens, a small suite for servants, a sitting room, a small library, and a variety of other smaller rooms used for any number of things. 

After wandering the halls, the building itself was in very good shape. Again, there were no portraits or décor beyond simple furniture covered in white cloth. She could clearly see where things had once been and were no more. She thought this would be a fine house for when Dorea was older. The ocean and cliffs were far to nearby for her safety of mind. 

This was the first place they encountered any trouble. Remus banished three Boggarts. Apparently, they multiply if left unchecked. Remus guessed that the magic in the stone kept it from happening to quickly. There was also a colony of Dixies that Remus dealt with just as quickly. He placed them in a special container, and stored it in a bag he carried on his back. He had hoped that whatever they did find, could be relocated instead of merely killing them. Hermione smiled in agreement. It would take longer, but she would have it no other way. 

The third location was Black Bog. When she had selected it as a possibility  Srebnalk and her both assumed the name was something the Black family used to scare off visitor. It was left to Dorea Potter in her dowry when she married Charlus. The pair was not favored, but since he was a pureblood, it was acceptable. This property said otherwise. It was indeed a bog, just as stated in its name. Remus had covered his nose in disgust, trying very hard to not appear rude to his employer. Hermione laughed and scratched the name from her list. Black Bog should have some type of manor on it, so in her true stubborn fashion, she continued onward, despite the unlikelihood of  choosing the place.

She stood a little taller and continued into the estate. She got three steps and blinked, waking up in Remus’s arms just outside the wards. Her head was pounding, and Remus had blood coating his hair, growling into the place they had just vacated. She couldn’t focus as something eased its way out of the wards, she caught the face and gasped in fear.  _ Chimaera.  _ Remus pulled her farther from the wards when the creature seemed to snag on them, a strange collar upon its neck glowing a sickly green, before it vanished back beyond the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - Woot! Next chapter they will have a home! I'm super excited for them to settle, and start dealing with everything else. There will also be a character, we've all been waiting for, finally arriving! Is anyone interested in the Black Bog? It was inspired by Black Fortress from A Sirius Summer Outing by Count24. I have a little story line that would explain it. However, it’s a bit of an extra, if there’s interest, I’ll added it to my plot plan. It’ll add another chapter, possibly two to the whole story, which was a planned solid ten chapters. I’m not a big fan of spinoffs, but I could do that as well. Let me know! 


	6. Potter Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - If you read my Bones of Death story, the place they settle will look crazy familiar. XD House designs are not my favorite part of storytelling. I, as a visual person, remake the houses I use in these stories on Sims 4. Anyone have helpful hints to help keep buildings straight? Let me know!   
> Reminder! Harry and Dorea’s biological grandparents are Dorea and Charlus. He and Hermione are pretending to be the children of Fleamont and Euphemia. Thank you! 

Hermione and Remus decided after the close encounter with the Chimaera, they would take the rest of the day, and resume their hunt for a place to live tomorrow. They had returned to the bank briefly and received medical care.  Srebnalk was very interested in the Chimaera and suggested they hire Gringotts to remove the creature. Hermione wanted to speak to Harry first. The creature might have only attacked her because she did not possess Black Family Magic. 

Dorea and Harry did have such magic, even if only the misplaced trio knew. Dorea’s grandmother, also her namesake, was a Black. Harry  Fleamont Potter had Black blood but much more distantly. 

Hermione did an in-depth study of their new bloodline. Likely, their new parents had died briefly after their supposed birth. This would lend to their claim of not knowing a great deal. Their story was; Hermione and Harry were given to a family friend after their parents' and older brother’s mysterious deaths.  Srebnalk helped support their story and laid backlogs of paperwork. Hermione was still working to figure out what had happened to the other branch of the Potter family. The strain between Charlus and his brother  Fleamont , led to little or no exchange of information. No one even knew the name of the first son of  Fleamont . 

Hermione learned quickly that the Goblin nation hated the  Wizengamot more than she ever knew. This was something she intended to use to House Potters advantage. 

Purebloods were all interwoven more the she ever wanted to know. If Harry, with Black Family Magic, could enter the estate and have the Chimaera either removed humanly or placed on a piece of the property where it would do no harm. She’d prefer that. Hermione wondered if the creature was the late Dorea’s pet, or something set there by her relatives to make an attempt on her life. Either was likely; she sighed at the thought of how crazy Blacks were. 

Her thoughts were occupied with a particular Black for the rest of the day, as Harry forced her to lay down and heal in accordance with the Menders instructions. Dorea spent more time than normal asleep, cuddled into her side. Hermione realized how important they had become to the little girl, and how important she became to them. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione and Remus met again at the bank. Hermione wanted to make sure they were both ready, in case they found another creature that would give them problems. Remus was given an all clear. Remus could complain able being a werewolf, but it did have its advantages. Most mind magic doesn’t work on him, as well as an increased healing ability. 

The fourth place they checked was built partially into a mountain face. The structure itself was made of a dark wood and blended in well enough. It had a basement which upon further investigation revealed that it had been used as a sex dungeon of sorts. There were still swings and such built into the roof and walls. Hermione wondered which Potter was into this kind of pleasure, before Remus’s embarrassment forced them to leave. 

The fifth location, quickly became Hermione’s favorite, was named Potter Palace. The manor that sat on the huge acreage was not as big as Malfoy Manor, despite sitting on more land. The Potters were from Godric’s Hollow and maintained a residence there, however several generations back they wanted something different. Something to rival other Pureblood families like the Malfoys and Blacks. Thus, Potter Palace was born. 

Hermione had laughed at the history of the place. Remus knew some of it, but most was told to her by  Srebnalk . The Goblin Vault Manager had been surprisingly well informed about the family he managed. 

It included a large wood, a lake that was filled by an underground river, stables, a vast network of trails, an orchard, and much, much more. Hermione was in awe of the building. It clearly was magical, looking as good as new for having sat empty since Harry’s grandparents had died.

The Potter Palace, which technically had three floors, the top floor was more of attic. While it had enough room to stand up and walk around easily, it had no washrooms, and thus no one stayed up there. The first floor was made up of an entry way that could fit the whole of the Dursley’s house, double stairways, three separate sitting rooms, a formal and informal dining room, a sunroom filled with plants, a House Elf quarters, two kitchens, three smaller guest bedrooms one with its own en suite washroom, two guest washrooms, a ballroom, and a variety of storage spaces, such as coat closets. 

The second floor had four bedrooms each with their own en suite washrooms, a washroom, another sitting room, an office space, and a library. The Library, Hermione learned as she and Remus walked around, took up around half of the second floor. It was larger than the Black family library, and Hermione had to stop herself from entering, knowing she’d stay for an unadvisable amount of time. There were three offices off the space, each with their own empty bookshelves, desk, and two chairs each for those visiting the space. 

Hermione had taken a few things from Black library back in her world, with broad permission from a drunk Sirius that “she could take whatever the fuck she wanted.” However not even her veracious desire to read books, could save the rarer, darker texts. Those had been stolen long before she stayed with Harry and Ron at  Grimmauld while on the run. Well, those that survived Sirius’s purge of his family’s acquired texts. She was excited to add her own books from her world to the shelves of Potter Palace. She made a mental note to Ward the library against Dorea, until she was old enough to be around the older, more fragile texts. She glanced in, salivating at the older looking scrolls atop shelves. Remus laughed at her, and with a hand resting on her waist pulled her away from the Library to check the third floor. 

Hermione had learned that the Palace had been a favorite of the four Marauders during their school days. Lots of land to run under the moon, and room to hide when their pranks hit the wrong targets, namely Mum; or as she was known by Dorea Violetta Potter Nee Black.

The attic was fill with the furniture Hermione had seen missing from the other properties she and Remus visited. It had made sense now. She would leave this for Harry to go through. He’d love finishing history left by a family he, even after saving the world, knew little about. She’d suggest Remus help him. This manor was deeply enchanted, she could feel the depth of the Potter Family Magic reaching out to caress her own. She looked at Remus, and he was gazing back with a knowing smile. This would be their home. Dorea would grow up with the Potter Family Magic around her, tell her she was loved. 

Hermione returned to the bank with Remus and registered the property as their place of residence.  Srebnalk merely nodded as if he knew all along that she would choose the location she did. Hermione made a face, causing the goblin to laugh. Remus agreed to go through the property with a team made up of Gringotts employees, to strengthen Wards as well as secure their safety from natural hazards, such as magical creatures. Remus was also a bit worried about creature he had fought with while changed during the  full moon . 

Hermione received a letter from  Srebnalk a week later, informing her that the property was ready for their move. Hermione helped Draco gather up their temporary home, whil Harry bounced Dorea around on his shoulders, to distract her. She had shown an unease with the move, clearly afraid they were taking back to the Dursley’s despite their reassurance she would never see that place again. 

Remus was standing, shaking in the entryway waiting for them. He tensed when he caught sight of Draco, but his whole body seemed to melt when Dorea screeched out, “ Mooey !” and launched out of Harry’s arms. Hermione was a little surprised that Dorea would have any solid memories of the werewolf. Harry didn’t seem surprised at all. Draco tugged his hat a little further down on his head, slouching. 

“Dori!” Remus lifted her with ease, making a point to spin before letting her bury her firmly into his chest. Remus wrapped her tightly in his arms, pressing his face into her hair. “Blossom... I missed you.” Harry tensed, taking in a shaking breath. 

“Blossom?” Harry whispered to Hermione in question. 

“Lily wanted to give her a flower name.” Dorea let out a squeak and attempted to climb onto Remus’s head, laughter cutting through empty entryway. “Obviously... they compromised?” He laughed lightly, lifting Dorea off his head, and perched her on his hip. 

“I like it.” Hermione crossed her arms, fighting a laugh. “Dorea, would you like to go with Papa and pick a room? One for sleeping and one for your toys?” Dorea gripped Remus tighter. “Moony will be here when you’re done.” Dorea continued to not look at her.

“Dori, come on. Remus can help you set up the rooms later.” She glanced around at the adults. 

“ Mooey stay  wit us?”

“Yes, he is.” Remus looked at him as Harry spoke. “He’ll have a room upstairs with you.” Remus set Dorea down once she started wiggling. Harry lifted her into his arms, and nodded to the room, heading up the stair cautiously, while looking around. 

“Draco, Remus.” Hermione gave the two men introductions, and watched in amusement as Draco did his best to stay calm. He had been more than a little nervous meeting their old professor. Draco knew he looked like a younger version of his father, and was unsure how Remus would respond. Hermione had hoped the introduction would be the catalyst for revealing the truth. 

“Draco? That’s a particular name.” Remus raised one eyebrow and cocked his head, checking out the pureblood. Hermione was fighting a smile.

“My family had a tradition...”

“Is that why you look like a Malfoy.”

“I...”

“He is a Malfoy.” Hermione was smiling innocently as both men gapped at her in surprise. “He’s Lucius Malfoy’s son, after all.” She waited for several minutes, for the information to set in.

“WHAT!?” Remus was looking around panicked. “Ho... HOW!?” He locked his eyes on Draco, Hermione took notice of the blush. 

“Haven’t you wondered how we knew where to find Dorea?” Hermione gripped Remus’s arm, leading him up the stair. “Draco, love, go pick a room, while I have a frank discussion with Remus in my office.” She glared over her shoulder. “Not the one near the library.” Draco put his hands in his pockets and shook his head, heading toward the kitchen rather than following them. Hermione had given them a quick rundown of the house, and he had a good idea of where he wanted to stay.

Hermione kept a good grip on Remus, until they were safely in her office, where she locked them in. Remus had moved to the far wall, looking like a trapped wild animal. Hermione happily placed her wand on the desk, and leaned against it, with nothing but confidence in her stance.

“I assume you have questions.” Remus opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “However, please wait until I’m done speaking.” Remus was still under magical contract, so she had little worry of him spilling her secrets. She doubted he would, even if he wasn’t under the contract. Remus was loyal. She frowned at the thought, if only Sirius had recognized that. She started explaining where they came from. Remus at one point sank to the floor, eyes wide and red as silent tears streaked down his face with every word.

“You... Peter? Fuck.” Remus ran his hands up and down his face, fighting emotions. “What... what are you going to do now?” His eyes locked on her, she grinned at the resolve.

“Hunt the Horcruxes. Make sure that if Peter is still kick about, he pays for his crimes.” She stood up, chin up, shoulders back. “Dorea will NOT be facing anyone in a life-or-death duel.” Remus nodded.

“I’ll help. In  any way I can.”

“Of course, You are a part of House Potter. We look after our own.” Remus stood slowly on shaking feet before pausing, a thought entering his mind.

“He... Draco?... he is Lucius’s son?” Hermione nodded. “The Malfoys.... their Dark... Narcissa... she cares for her daughters... but... they’re still dark...”

“I am aware.” Hermione walked around her desk, pulling some papers out, with bloodlines, and everything she could gather on House Malfoy. “Draco could establish a relationship, and get us an in with that part of this world.” She didn’t notice Remus smiling like the cat who got the cream. “A horcrux is stashed somewhere in Malfoy Manor, or possibly their Vaults?” She finally looked up. “What?”

“He is Lucius’s son.”

“Yeah.”

“Draco is Lucius’s Heir.”

“And?”

“Lucius was Kissed, all those Marked were. Magic and Blood matter more than anything else... Malfoy is Patriarchal... He by all rights, is Lord Malfoy.” Remus giggled, surprising Hermione. “He just has to claim it. Maybe.... be a legitimized bastard of Abraxas? He wasn’t exactly secretive that he took... lovers...” Hermione seemed to follow his thought processes.

“I don’t know... if... Draco will be comfortable... taking his mother’s estate from her...”

“He doesn’t have to leave them desolate... just the name and such. Narcissa would be forced to at least play nice... Otherwise she risks her and her daughters losing everything. She’d never need know about the... the Veil... and everything...”

“Remus... The problem is... Draco has the Mark...” The air was sucked out of the room.

“He’s a Death Eater?” Remus’s posture changed to angry  aggression . “He’s been watching DORI!”

“He was still a child and wasn’t exactly asked nicely.” She bit her lip. “It’s not my story to tell... but he is Good. I promise you that.” Remus didn’t look convinced. “Look... either way, he can’t leave Potter Palace. I was working on removing the Mark back in our world. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help?” She looked at her friend hopefully. Remus huffed and nodded.

Dorea picked the room with a large window seat. She explained to Harry that she wanted somewhere to sit and read with Hermione. Harry was a little worried with her having her own washroom, but Hermione reassured him that they could easily place charms and Wards to protect her when they weren’t there. Dorea decided that she would rather have her playroom downstairs, so it’d be easier for children visiting to play as well. 

Hermione’s room the one closest to the library, no one fought her on it. She had her office set up inside, with a variety of paperwork, books, and miscellaneous items she needed to identify and place.

Harry took the room next to Dorea for obvious reasons. Remus tried to take a room downstairs, but Dorea would not have it. Draco wanted to be near one of the kitchens, which he was planning to turn into a potion lab. In short order the house was settled within the hour.

Draco was sitting at the dining room table the next morning, Dobby of all people was standing off to the side, eyes large and unblinking. Harry would have run and hugged his friend, if it had not been for Dorea, dousing in his arms. Remus and Hermione had returned to the library first thing, but Harry knew what she’d have to say about a house elf serving Draco tea. 

“Draco... Hermione is  gonna have kittens.” Draco huffed. “I think you should free Dobby.”

“Free Dobby? Oh, good  good good sir! Free Dobby!” The disbelief danced in his voice matching his body twisting and parading around the room. 

“I’m not going to free him, Potter; be reasonable! We need an elf! This bloody house wouldn’t keep itself clean!”

“Oh, Dobby stay and help the good  good sir! Yes, be a kind Master! Butter than evil Master...” Dobby tensed and proceeded to smash his head into the table, wakening Dorea, who started to cry.

“Dobby, please stop!” Harry was glaring at Draco, who was sipping his tea without a single worry, watching the exchange. “DRACO!” Dorea was trying to wiggle free, while Dobby pulled on his ears. Hermione chose this time to enter the room, and the silence following her out cry of rage, would be whispered about in reverence for many generations within Potter Palace. 

Dobby was sitting happily at the dining room table, his own tea set in front of him, untouched. Draco freed the elf on threat of pain. Hermione had not even pulled her wand, rather she grabbed a serving spoon on display in the room. Draco had paled, calling her bluff until the spoon made contact with his forearm. Needless to say, House Potter, did not have a slave, but another employee. 

“What made you think to call Dobby anyway?” Harry had asked after they retired to a sitting room after the uneventful day. Hermione had spent a great deal of time with Remus in the library. She appeared briefly to take a sample of Draco’s blood and a piece of skin where the Dark Mark branded him. She refused to explain what she needed it for, but Draco didn’t seem fazed. He later told Harry that she would from time-to-time request exactly that. He guessed she was still set on removing his mark. 

Dorea was sound asleep with Crookshanks on guard, and Hermione was in her office sending owls to the bank, and apparently their contracted law firm. Hermione was not one to sit ideal. Her hope was that with Dorea defeating Tom she would be able to claim ownership of his property by Right of Conquest. It was an ancient law, but still respected in the right circles. 

She was also in the process of gaining contact with Lord and Lady Longbottom. Dorea would benefit from other children, and House Potter needed to reaffirm old alliances. She was researching the changes in history. Neville was still around, but Crouch Jr, was Lysandra Pearl Crouch. As such the child of Crouch Senior never got caught with Bellatrix and the  Lestranges torturing the  Longbottoms . Hermione was pleased to learn that the  Longbottoms did not suffer until they lost their minds. Their torturers were captured while in hiding before the infamous event, due to an informant. Hermione didn’t know who would have revealed them, or even who could, but she was thankful that they did. Neville and any other children born into the  Longbottoms would be great playmates with Dorea. 

She was still debating getting into contact with the Weasleys. They were stock supporters of Dumbledore in their world. While Neville’s grandmother was a light witch, but never stood behind the supposed leader of light. 

Hermione had asked Remus once, why Dorea did not go to Alice, since she was the child’s Godmother. In her world, Alice was incapable of raising the girl, but here she would have had no issues.

“Dumbledore....” Was all he said, and she knew the rest. Even here, he still believed he knows best. She had wanted to smashed something at the new, but unsurprising information. 

Remus had left the estate to gather his meager belongings, as well as what was left of Sirius’s after the first night. Hermione had whittled down his resolve to maintain some semblance of independence, in the way only Hermione on a mission could. Dorea helped. 

“I wanted tea.” Draco shrugged at his answer to Harry’s question.

“And you didn’t want tea while in the tent?”

“You got it in one.”

“Draco. Seriously.”

“I saw the kitchen... it’s set up for House elves.” He gestured toward the general direction of the space he mentioned. “Made me wonder if I could summon the Malfoy elves.” Draco grumbled, sipping something a bit stronger than tea. “I couldn’t summon just any... but I knew Dobby was always... a bit... unique.” Draco shrugged, giving no further explanation.

“Well... despite what Hermione said... It was a good idea.” Harry leaned back in his wingback. “Keeping the tent clean was an endeavor... especially with Dorea... she’s still so young.” They settled into companionable silence. “Will... will Dobby have trouble keeping this house up?”

“Nah, Malfoy’s have six elves, well, five now... but they maintain every Malfoy estate.” Draco smiled. “Which is equal to or more than House Potter.” He sat smugly, “Ask Hermione if you need an idea.”

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:& **THERE IS SMUT AHEAD i HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO REFLECT IT!**

Hermione had settled into her bed for the night, well after the other members of the house were asleep. Remus was supposed to return to the estate tomorrow morning, but instead requested they meet at the bank to discuss something beforehand. She was a little weary of the lack of information in his missive, but knew their current activities needed a great deal of stealth. He must have found something. She sank a little deeper into the fluff beneath her, but couldn’t get herself to sleep. 

Silently, she gave up, grabbing her dressing gown, intending to get a bit of Hot chocolate. She glanced out of the window and froze. Just before the tree line of the nearest orchard was a Grim. She took in a sharp breath and ran. The back door opened for her, and she propelled herself across the lawn and to the last place she spotted the large black dog, that brought an ill omen. She felt nothing, but excitement and joy at the familiar sight. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, glad it was a warm night. The shorts and camisole she wore offered little warmth. She ignored the crunching of the soil beneath her feet and gazed into the trees, looking around for the Grim. If nothing else, a dog would be a welcomed addition to their strange family.

“Hermione.” She whipped around and standing there slumped forward, wearing the same clothes from when he fell through the Veil, was Sirius Black. His hair was dirty, but nothing like it had been while he was on the run. His skin was tan and not stretched tightly against his bones; he clearly at least, this time around ate well. “How... how are you here?” His voice was scratchy, like he hadn’t used it for a long while.

“I... We... tried to pull you from the Veil...” She took a cautious step toward him, running her fingers against his chest, still in disbelief. “How...”

“I woke up in that room...”

“The Death Room.”

“I don’t bloody care what it’s called!” He growled, sounding more like his  Animagus form then his human one. “I woke up and everyone was gone. I tried to go back to  Grimmauld ... but...”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah... they were a sight...” He laughed, bitterly and broken. “Dead now through... passed just after this place’s me did.” He mumbled. “Good riddance.” He let out a slow breath and moved his face to her hair. “Didn’t believe it was you...” His body shifted close, hands pressing into her waist, fingers biting into her. She gasped when he pressed an open mouth kiss into her neck, sucking lightly. She pressed her thighs together, trying to think of something other than how good it felt to have his hands on her again.

“Pivot drive... that was...” She stuttered as he tugged the cord of her dressing gown loose.

“Yeah.” His voice was heady, tugging her mind toward a less appropriate place. She was grasping at nothing as his hand loosely wrapped around her jaw, tipping her toward his lips. “I dreamed of kissing you.” His mouth pressed into hers, hard and desperate. She tried to twist herself to get better control of the situation, but his hand held firmly onto her jaw. Sirius bit lightly on her lower lip, and she opened her mouth with a gasp of pleasure. His tongue invaded, exploring and dominating the kiss. Hermione pressed her hips into his, trying to find much needed friction.

Sirius chuckled and parted her legs with his thigh, his hands moved to her hips, encouraging her to rock against him. Hermione’s hands wrapped themselves around his earth crusted hair, attempting to be closer. His hand slid up her side, stopping to roll the dressing gown off her shoulders. Hermione huffed against his mouth as the night air touched her almost bare shoulders. His hands returned to her hips, dancing at the band on her shorts as she grounded against him. 

“I wonder if you taste as good as I remember.” He pushed her against the nearest tree and dropped to his knees. She let out a noise of frustration, wanting to continue touch him. She tried to yank him back up, but he ignored her. 

“Sirius!” She gripped his hair as he yanked her shorts and underwear off in one go. She easily stepped out of the garments, loving the contrast of his chilled fingers on her warm skin. She felt the heat start on her chest and spread to her face. He pulled one knee over his shoulder and inhaled, groaning. She pressed her back into the tree, convinced she had to be dreaming. 

“... I’m dreaming...” He mumbled her own thoughts out loud, as one hand held her leg in place, while the other opened her up to his tongue. The first swipe of his tongue, had her panting with need. He wasted no time and began to devoir her. His tongue working her with a dexterity honed from years as an Animagus. She was a gasping, moaning mess by the time, his fingers joined the assault. Her voice became a tangled mess as her body tightened and warmth spread throughout her body, relaxing and tensing her all at once. 

“Such a good girl.” Hermione preened as Sirius helped ease her to a seat against the tree, his fingers still working her insides, slowly, drawing out her pleasure. “I forgot how responsive you are.” She watched in awe as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked. She shifted, feeling aroused watching him and knowing what that tongue felt like inside her. 

“...Sirius...” her voice was heady, begging for more. His silver eyes, eyes that she had lost herself to when she was fifteen, were molten. “Please?” He tipped his head, his eyes flashing with humor. She knew if he had not fallen through the Veil, she never would have taken a chance and married Ron. He was not what she wanted, but what she wanted had been gone forever. She convinced herself to settle for Ron. It hadn’t been fair to either of them. 

“Yes?” He smiled when she huffed in frustration, spread her legs wider on either side of his hips, hoping he’d take the hint. “We’re had this talk before, Kitten.” She moaned, her hips twisting as much as they could at the old nickname. She hated nicknames, but that one, when spoke in his voice, left her needing new knickers. “I can’t give you what you want. If you don’t tell me.” While he spoke, one of his hand palmed her breast, kneading and pinching until the nipple peaked. 

“I...” She cursed as he pulled her hips forward, leaving on her back.

“What do you want?” His hands made a show of lightly dancing against her hips, chuckling as she shifted in frustration.

“I want...” She gasped as his fingers slipped against the bundle of nerves, he had between his lips earlier. “Fuck me!” She practically screamed out between moans as he worked the sensitive nub. The look he graced her with, would have her giving in to anything he wanted, if only to see it again.

“Good girl.” He worked his pants down his thighs within moments, his belt lost somewhere in the grass. The sweet stretch of his cock pressing fully into her in one thrust left her unable to do anything but moan. “So tight.” His fingers branded on her hips holding her in place as he pulled out to the tip and rocked forward, burying himself deep inside her again and again. “So. Bloody. Perfect.” He punctuated his words by pressing deep into her. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She rolled her hips to meet him. Her hands twisting into his shirt, trying to find leverage. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and began sucking lightly on the junction from her neck to shoulder. The night was filled with their grunts and moans. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh ringing out in the quiet. Hermione dug her fingers into his shoulder as she found her orgasm, arching off the ground. He didn’t last much longer, grunting as he buried himself as deep as he could and spilling his seed. 

“Hermione.” Sirius was panting, his weight pressing her into the ground uncomfortably. She wiggled her hips, until he slipped out of her with a moan.

“Sirius... let’s go inside.” He groaned as he staggered onto his knees, his eyes brightly locked on hers.

“This... I’m not dream.”

“No.” She tried to not laugh at the strangeness of her thoughts coming out of Sirius’s mouth. “We’re not.”

“Thank Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There’s the smut I promised! Took a minute to get there, but let me tell you. These two are endlessly trying to get each other’s clothes off. 
> 
> I will be heavily Bashing Dumbledore going forward. I hate what he did to Harry under the disguise of “Greater Good.” The road to Hell was paved with phrases like ‘the greater good’. AND he didn’t have to walk the path to Hell, Harry did. So, Dumbledore can kindly go suck an egg! 


End file.
